Wonderland
by michiru89
Summary: Han pasado 2 años, 3 meses y 11 dias desde que estuvo con esa hermosa chica, 834 días en total, pero, ¿Quién está contando? ... ¡Oh, Dios! ¿A quién quería engañar? **Secuela de Disneyland
1. Chapter 1

**Secuela de Disneyland.**

 **(Es necesario haberla leído antes, pueden encontrarla en mi perfil de autora)**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

* * *

Fleur observó su reloj y decidió que había esperado el tiempo suficiente, Draco era muy puntual y si ya iba retrasado más de una hora era muy probable que no apareciera.

Y Fleur no se sentía cómoda en ese lugar desconocido. Inicialmente había aceptado aquel viaje porque le recordaba a aquella castaña que había conocido hace un par de años, pero cuando su búsqueda en internet le arrojó la triste verdad que estaban en extremos de ese país, decidió que después de todo si era un mal viaje.

Llamó a la mesera con la mano, porque con o sin Draco estaba dispuesta a recorrer y disfrutar de aquella ciudad. La chica se acercó de inmediato con una sonrisa- ¿podrías traérmela cuenta por favor?

\- Claro, ¿desea algo más?

Fleur no pudo evitar la sonrisa que escapó de sus labios- Tal vez tu número.

La chica se sonrojó de inmediato- N-No –tartamudeó- y tengo novio.

Fleur observó el nombre de la chica, No te preocupes Ivi –y se mordió el labio inferior mientras recorría descaradamente con la mirada a la chica- yo también, pero no tienen que enterarse ¿Cierto?

El sonrojo de la chica se incrementó aún más- Le traeré a cuenta –dijo con velocidad y se apresuró a marcharse.

La rubia observó muy divertida como se alejaba la mesera. No era cierto que tuviera novio pero tampoco iba a decirle la verdad a esa chica, después de todo lo único que deseaba era pasar un rato agradable y era mejor si ambas estaban de acuerdo en que era algo pasajero.

Sacudió la cabeza cuando la memoria de cierta castaña le vino a la mente, ¿Cómo era posible que después de más de dos años aún siguiera pensando en ella?

Hermione había sido clara con ella desde el comienzo, había sido su error aferrarse a la idea de que había algo mágico entre ellas. Había sido su culpa, que al final del día terminara sola en la cama con sólo un recuerdo mientras la otra chica viajaba de regreso a casa probablemente a ser feliz con su novia.

Porque así es como a Fleur le gustaba imaginar que Hermione vivía, feliz con otra chica y una vida exitosa. Por más que deseará, no le guardaba ningún rencor.

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Ese desastre había sido culpa suya.

\- Aquí tiene su cuenta –comentó la mesera, que ya había regresado

El ánimo de Fleur se renovó- ¿Pero no tú número? –Fleur hizo una mueca fingiendo tristeza- Pero está bien Ivi, porque mañana regresaré –y le guiñó el ojo a la chica, quién de inmediato se retiró.

Fleur se limitó a sonreír y pagar antes de retirarse, necesitaba encontrar algún plan o algún lugar qué visitar. Al fin y al cabo era un viaje de placer, al regresar a su país podía preocuparse por pagar las cuentas y estudiar para sus futuros exámenes.

Pudo observar un pequeño quiosco turístico y decidió que era el mejor lugar posible para armar un plan. De inmediato se arrepintió cuando se vio inundada por folletos e incontables sugerencias. No tardó demasiado en agradecer y retirarse a la banca más cercana.

Era un hermoso día en Londres y ella estaba ahí, perdida Westminster. Si al menos hubiera estado del otro extremo del país, hubiera tenido la posibilidad de encontrar a la castaña y sin embargo ahí estaba, sola en una banca porque su malagradecido primo había desaparecido seguramente con una conquista y no tenía ni idea de a dónde dirigirse.

\- ¿Eres una turista?

Fleur de inmediato brincó de su asiento, arrojando algunos de los folletos que le habían previamente dado. No se había fijado que había una mujer sentada a lado suyo.

\- Lo siento –se disculpó la chica mientras recogía los folletos que se habían esparcido por el suelo- No pretendía asustarte.

Fleur la observó mejor, parecía de su edad y aunque no destacaba físicamente, Fleur podía vislumbrar que tenía buenas piernas.

\- ¿Eres turista? –repitió la chica

Fleur lo dudó un momento- Sí

El rostro de la chica de inmediato se iluminó- Yo soy Katie, mucho gusto –sonrió mientras extendía su mano

Fleur nuevamente dudo antes de estrechar su brazo- Fleur

\- Lo siento, debo verme como una loca –y comenzó a reír

Hubo algo en su risa que Fleur decidió que no era su tipo, sin duda tenía un físico lindo pero lo agudo que se había tornado su voz al reírse le hizo pensar que probablemente cuando gimiera se pondría más agudo.

No, definitivamente no el tipo de mujer que buscaba Fleur.

 _Gracias, Katie, pero paso_. Pensó la rubia.

\- Soy guía de turistas –comentó Katie una vez que terminó de reír.

 _O tal vez si estoy interesada_. Pensó- ¿En serio?

Katie asintió eufóricamente con la cabeza- Sí, mira –y comenzó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos.

Fleur le echó una segunda mirada. No parecía una loca, al menos no el tipo de locas que secuestran a las personas para vender sus órganos o para traficar algo. Pero una nunca sabe.

\- Aquí está –dijo triunfante la pelinegra. Y le acercó a Fleur un pedazo de plástico.

La rubia lo tomó con sus manos y se aseguró de leerlo detenidamente. Era una credencial que la acreditaba como guía, tenía varios datos que a Fleur no le parecieron de interés. Parecía real- Asumo que vienes a ofrecer tus servicios.

La chica río nuevamente- Lo haces sonar como si fuera escort.

\- Si fuera así –Fleur la observó sin pena- No te contrataría.

Y aunque la rubia lo había dicho sinceramente, Katie comenzó a reír descontroladamente como si de una broma se tratará.

Fleur levantó una ceja y dirigió su mirada al frente. Si Hermione fuera su guía, probablemente esto no pasaría. Soltó una pequeña risa. ¿ _A quién engañaba_?, Si Hermione fuera su guía probablemente no saldrían del cuarto.

\- Eres muy graciosa –comentó Katie- Me caes bien, así que te haré un descuento.

Y aunque Fleur dudó de la veracidad de aquella oferta, pensó que no tenía nada de malo escuchar.

* * *

Y así es como terminó con la efusiva Katie a un lado y aunque su carácter no era del todo grato para Fleur, descubrió que era muy buena guía. O al menos Fleur disfrutaba mucho conociendo la historia de edificios emblemáticos y Katie se guiaba muy bien entre las calles y el transporte urbano.

\- ¿no extrañas a tu familia? –pregunto Katie mientras Fleur se apresuraba a tomar fotografías

Habían hablado un poco de ellas a lo largo de su recorrido, pero para Fleur todos habían sido datos generales, esta era la primera pregunta que realmente le parecía personal- ¿La extrañas tú? –evadió Fleur. Katie le había contado que estaba en aquella ciudad porque había decidido seguir a su novia y había dejado a su familia atrás, para la rubia era mejor inclinar el tema de conversación a la vida de la otra. Después de todo, en las horas que habían estado juntas descubrió que le gustaba mucho hablar.

-Sí –confesó Katie sin darse cuenta que Fleur evadió la pregunta- Es decir… El amor es lindo y todo eso pero ¿Vale la pena?

Y la rubia se detuvo, enfocada en razonar. Hace mucho que no se sentía enamorada.

Lo había estado y le habían roto el corazón.

Y lo de Hermione había sido demasiado apresurado para llamarlo amor.

A pesar de eso, asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Eres de la que cree en cuentos de hadas? –se burló Katie.

\- ¿Me creerías si te dijera que solía ser una princesa y vivir en un castillo con mi príncipe?

Aunque Fleur lo había dicho con seriedad, sabía que la otra chica lo tomaría como burla. De inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo hecho porque la risa aguda de la pelinegra apareció, incluso llamando la atención de las personas que estaban alrededor.

La rubia optó por continuar su recorrido. Ella sabía de palacios, había trabajado gran parte de su vida en uno, pero el palacio de Westminster era diferente. En su trabajo todo era imitación y el sentimiento de realeza, en este lugar se respira la historia, Fleur dejaba que su mente vagara ante las posibilidades y relatos que un diván podría contar si hablará.

\- Yo estoy pensando regresar con mi familia –intervino Katie.

Y por supuesto, ese lugar tan maravilloso tenía que ser opacado por su compañía. Fleur se esforzó en sonreír- Quizás podrías crear tu propia familia aquí.

\- Quizás es porque llevo demasiado tiempo con ella pero… Siento que no es amor, ¿Sabes?

Y Fleur nuevamente asintió- Es difícil hallar a alguien con quién conectarse.

La rubia gruñó de nuevo, _¿Es posible alejarla de mi mente?_ , pensó.

Lo había hecho muy bien, pero viajar a este lugar era simplemente tortura- ¿Conoces algún bar? Un buen bar.

Katie lo meditó- ¿Buen bar? Del tipo que vas a tomar una copa de vino y una buena charla

Fleur sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

\- Oh –sonrió maliciosamente- Del tipo que tiene música fuerte, y chicas para bailar.

Fleur sintió afirmativamente

\- Si lo que buscas es un buen rato –Katie trató de tomarle la mano.

Fleur la retiró de inmediato- Tienes novia

Katie se encogió de hombros, aunque se veía ligeramente apenada- ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente –soltó un largo suspiro- además ella no es una santa

Fleur sonrió- Suena como un viejo matrimonio

\- No puedo ni mencionar esa palabra porque huye despavorida –se quedaron en silencio un momento- Bueno, creo que tengo un par de sugerencias para ti

\- Preferentemente en las que pueda entrar un chico –y observó la mirada desconcertada de la guía- Vengo con mi primo

Katie sonrió- ¿Es guapo?

* * *

Fleur giró sobre la cama. Observó el reloj y descubrió que apenas eran las dos de la madrugada. Nunca le había parecido tan larga la noche.

Se levantó de la cama y se colocó una bata mientras juraba que nunca volvería a rentar una habitación pegada a la de su primo.

Su mente buscaba mil formas de distraerse e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Tomar el teléfono y marcar. Tomó varios tonos antes de que le contestaran.

\- Dime que hay una buena razón para despertarme a esta hora –la voz sonaba bastante rasposa, casi imposible descifrar las palabras. Pero Fleur ya tenía experiencia.

\- Me encantaría tener un cigarro –comentó Fleur.

\- Lo tienes –y la otra persona gruñó- revisa tu maleta de mano. Te escondí un par

\- Ginevra –regañó Fleur, pero ya había empezado a rebuscar en su maleta- No escondas cosas en mi maleta

Fleur escuchó las carcajadas del otro lado de la línea- ¿Recuerdas cuando le escondí un consolador morado y una botella de lubricante a Ron en su equipaje de mano?

La rubia no pudo evitar reír también- La chica del aeropuerto no pudo contener la risa

\- Y Ron casi se desmaya

\- Sobre todo cuando le dijeron –Fleur se aclaró la garganta, tratando de hacer su voz más grave- " _Joven, tendré que decomisar el lubricante pero su otro paquete lo puede llevar"_

Ambas continuaron riendo unos minutos- Eran buenos tiempos –confesó Ginny- ¿Ya lo encendiste?

Fleur ya lo tenía entre sus manos, pero no se había animado a encenderlo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde su último cigarrillo.

\- Vamos, enciéndelo –animó la pelirroja, como si hubiera detectado el titubeo de su amiga

Fleur no vaciló esta vez, y caminó hacia el balcón con el cigarro en la mano. Al abrir la puerta el aire frío de inmediato le erizó la piel. Sus cabellos volaron en el sentido del viento. Su cuerpo de inmediato reaccionó a la nicotina.

\- ¿Vas a contarme por qué estamos despiertas?

\- Draco y su acompañante son bastante ruidosos –y de inmediato escuchó otro fuerte gemido- Están en la habitación continua.

Ginny río- Ese es mi chico.

\- Por favor –se quejó la rubia- No le bastó con desaparecer toda la mañana seguramente con una chica. Además, se está cogiendo a la guía turística.

Ginny gruñó- No tienes que darme detalles, sólo dile que se cuide.

Fleur continuó observando la vista. Era evidente que quejarse de Draco era una pérdida de tiempo.

\- Entonces –continuó Ginny, ya no había rastro de sueño en su voz- ¿Vas a decirme por qué estamos despiertas? La verdad.

\- ¿Por qué escondiste cigarros en mi maleta?

Y aunque Ginny no respondió. Fleur conocía la respuesta.

Fleur fumaba cuando sus pensamientos se veían invadidos por la castaña. Le era inevitable, lo habían hecho en la única noche que habían estado juntas y ahora era algo a lo que Fleur se aferraba cada que no podía sacarla de su cabeza.

\- La extraño.

Ginny soltó un suspiró- La conociste un día. No puedes extrañar eso.

\- No lo entiendes.

\- Ya hemos tenido esta conversación cientos de veces.

\- Bien –se resignó Ginevra- Vamos a asumir que soy yo la que está equivocada. Que soy yo la que no entiendo este tipo de conexión cósmica que tuviste con ella.

\- No sé si sea cósmica la palabra correcta.

\- ¿Y cuál sería?

La rubia lo pensó un momento antes de proseguir- No lo sé.

\- Fantástico –dijo la pelirroja con sarcasmo.

\- Ella me hacía sentir taaaaaan bien.

\- Eso pasa cuando tienes un orgasmo.

Fleur sacudió la cabeza, aspiró su cigarro antes de explicar- No en ese sentido.

\- Entonces era mala en la cama.

\- ¿Vas a dejarme terminar una oración?

Sonó un gruñido- Si me duermo mientras hablas de tu cursilería no digas que no te lo advertí.

\- Ella me hacía sentir tan cómoda –y dejó que su mente regresará a sus recuerdos- Era como si nuestras personalidades encajaran perfectamente. Tal vez no lo entiendas pero era como si al oírla hablar yo supiera que ella era la indicada, que ella me comprendía y eso que no llegó a conocerme tan bien.

\- Tienes razón –habló la pelirroja- No entiendo.

\- ¿Has sentido ese tipo de felicidad cuando encuentras… no sé… Dinero, cuando encuentras dinero que no sabías que tenías?

\- Ahora la estamos comparando con dinero.

Fleur sintió ganas de golpear a su amiga- No estás siendo de ayuda.

\- A ver –trató de nuevo la pelirroja- Esta súper y fantástica chica que conociste en el trabajo, te la cogiste y hablaste con ella un par de horas… ¿Me dices que estás enamorada de eso?

\- No.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Hablé con ella un par de horas –concordó Fleur- y en ese par de horas me hizo sentir tan… comprendida, como nunca lo había hecho alguien más.

\- Ok. Sigue.

La rubia lo meditó unos momentos, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado- Y me hizo sentir tan interesada en ella como no me había pasado antes. Tenía –sacudió la cabeza- Tengo –corrigió- ese enorme deseo de conocerla, de saber todo sobre ella, de saber qué es lo que le gusta, qué es lo que detesta, qué le gusta hacer, qué le gusta leer, cómo toma el café.

\- Ok. Te hizo sentir deseada y ella es súper interesante.

Fleur ignoró el sarcasmo- Y sí, tuvimos relaciones pero es increíble como mi cuerpo respondía a ella, ¿Sabes?, es como si ella supiera exactamente dónde tenía que tocarme.

\- Eso pasa cuando pasas varios meses sin acción –interrumpió Ginny- Entonces si era buena en la cama.

\- En la cama, en la mesa, en la regadera –bromeó Fleur.

\- Basta, basta, por favor –suplicó dramáticamente- No quiero saber eso.

Fleur observó que la mayor parte de su cigarrillo se había consumido. Aspiró de él una vez más antes de desecharlo- La extraño.

\- Amor mío –habló suavemente la pelirroja- Creo fielmente que vas a ser capaz de encontrar a otra persona así, eres divina. Por dentro y por fuera –aseguró- y hay miles de personas en el mundo, estoy segura que muchas darían lo que fuera porque les dieras una oportunidad.

\- ¿Estás interesada?

\- Sabes que terminaríamos como Bonnie y Clyde –dijo entre risas- Pero en serio creo que tienes todas las oportunidades para ser feliz con alguien súper interesante e inteligente –hubo una ligera pausa- Piensa en todo lo que no le conoces, podrían olerle los pies.

Fleur sonrió, decidió seguir el juego- o comerse las uñas.

\- o comerse los mocos.

La mueca hizo una mueca- o ser desordenada.

\- Y tirarse flatulencias muy olorosas.

\- Ok –Fleur decidió que era suficiente- entendí tu punto –tampoco deseaba manchar la imagen que tenía de Hermione.

\- Sólo… Deja las cosas fluir –concluyó la pelirroja- Me gusta la palabra cósmica.

\- ¿Ok?

\- Me refiero a que… Si tú y ella están destinadas a estar juntas, si esa conexión cósmica tan especial que sientes por ella es real… Entonces el universo se encargará de reunirlas

Fleur sonrió mientras regresaba a su habitación.

\- y sino –continuó Ginny- las cosas pasan por algo ¿No? –inquirió retóricamente- No te aferres a un recuerdo. Sólo deja las cosas fluir ¿Ok?

\- Ok –acordó Fleur- Gracias

\- Descansa

Y sin esperar respuesta, Ginny terminó la llamada.

Fleur continuó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Momentos como ese, era en los que estaba completamente agradecida por la calidad de amiga que tenía.

* * *

Fleur se sacudió el cabello, incrédula ante lo que sus oídos escuchaban- ¿Estás bromeando? Porque tiene que ser una broma muy jodida de tu parte.

\- Oh, vamos, Fleur –habló Draco- Hay que aprovechar cuando los momentos se presentan.

Fleur empezaba a sentir un ligero dolor de cabeza.

\- Al menos hoy te estoy llamando por teléfono para avisar –se justificó.

Y Fleur sintió enormes ganas de estrellar su celular contra la mesa- Sino lo hacías, iba a llamar a mi tía para decirle que su adorado hijo me había abandonado por segundo día en este viaje tan interesante que ÉL planeó.

\- Te tengo una sorpresa si te sirve de algo.

\- No quiero una streper.

La risa de Draco resonó- No, no, no. Esta vez no es eso. Me imagino que sigues en el mismo café de ayer.

Fleur observó a la linda mesera- Sí.

\- Bueno, pues no muy lejos de ahí, hay una universidad que te va a encantar.

\- Ya estoy estudiando -Fleur creyó escuchar una risa muy aguda del otro lado de la línea. Decidió ignorarlo- Y dudo que ofrezcan lo que busco.

Draco soltó una risa sarcástica- Te sorprenderías.

\- ¿Sigues con la guía? –se decidió a preguntar Fleur.

\- Es una chica muy traviesa.

Fleur se arrepintió de preguntar- No quiero saber.

\- El punto es –continuó el chico- Que ofrecen postgrados.

\- Sigo sin estar interesada.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! –alegó el rubio- Es una de las mejores universidades en Londres, ¿Sabías que tienen el mejor programa de arquitectura?

El interés de Fleur de inmediato se reanimó- ¿En serio?

Atesoraba los pocos detalles que Hermione le había dado de su vida, y uno de ellos era que estudiaba arquitectura. ¿ _Podría ser una posibilidad encontrarla_?

\- Reclutan a los mejores de todo el país

\- ¿Y cuál es la sorpresa? ¿Eso? –Fleur trató de fingir desinterés

\- Te conseguí un guía especial

Los nervios de Fleur comenzaron a aflorar- Draco…

\- Te van a dar acceso a los edificios, biblioteca y todo eso. Una nerd como tú lo sabrá valorar

\- ¿Quién es la guía?

\- Una rubia, ahora no recuerdo su nombre

Una ola de desilusión invadió a Fleur- Oh. Ok

\- Te envío los datos ¿De acuerdo?

\- Sí –Fleur trató de inyectarle emoción a su voz- ¿Podrías en algún momento de este viaje, agendar una cita conmigo?

\- Te veo todo el tiempo en nuestra ciudad

\- Eso no es cierto –se defendió la rubia- En realidad hablamos muy poco

\- Bueno, eso es porque la Señorita Perfección siempre está muy ocupada con sus deberes

\- No voy a discutir por teléfono

Draco río- Exactamente. Fleur –y el tono de su voz se suavizó- estamos aquí para divertirnos, relajarnos… ¿Por qué no pruebas con alguna chica?

Gruñó- ¿por qué todos me dicen lo mismo?

-Tal vez porque estamos en lo correcto –se oyó de nuevo una voz femenina- Mira, estoy un poco ocupado ahorita

\- No quiero saber –esbozó una breve sonrisa- Ginny pide que uses protección

\- Siempre –y una voz femenina se oyó del otro lado- Te dejo por ahora, pero te prometo que cenamos juntos

Fleur trató de no ilusionarse- Te quiero

Y dejó el teléfono a un lado. Era difícil estar animada cuando estabas en un país desconocido, sin nadie de compañía. Incluso la guía que ella había encontrado había sido robada por su primo.

Su teléfono sonó, probablemente era Draco y su información.

Pero lo ignoró, realmente no tenía ningún ánimo de visitar una universidad. Tenía demasiado actualmente en su vida, no quería agregarle algo más.

Observó el exterior, estaba cayendo una ligera lluvia, probablemente se detendría pronto y podría salir a explorar. Ya era demasiado vergonzoso estar sola en una cafetería.

Las palabras de Draco resonaron en su cabeza. Esbozó una sonrisa y llamó a la mesera, la misma del día anterior.

La chica se acercó de nuevo, con las mejillas coloradas- ¿Desea ordenar algo más?

Fleur fingió prestar atención al menú unos instantes antes de dirigir su vista al cuerpo de la chica- No me parece que tú estés en el menú.

La chica, Ivi, trató de fingir indignación pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas era evidente- ¿Siempre es tan insistente?

\- Sólo con las chicas bonitas como tú.

 _Jackpot_ , pensó la rubia. Incluso las orejas de la mesera estaban coloradas.

\- No tienes que decir nada –agregó Fleur- Ni siquiera tenemos que hablar.

Fleur se mordió el labio inferior con una sonrisa, esperaba que resultara seductor- Aunque debo admitir que soy muy buena con la boca

Y continuó sonriendo. Claramente orgullosa del efecto que estaba causando.

Había estado tan absorta en su logro, que no había notado a la persona que se había acercado y colocado frente a ella. Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención.

Y la sonrisa de Fleur se desvaneció en un segundo.

\- Disculpen, ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?

Fleur observó a la mujer delante de ella y abrió y cerró los ojos, tratando de enfocar su vista y auto-converserse de que era real.

\- ¿Hermione? -Se sorprendió ver que su voz saliera relativamente normal.

La chica frente a ella sonrió- Fleur

Y su voz le pareció la melodía más encantadora que había escuchado en mucho tiempo. El tiempo definitivamente le había hecho bien a la castaña. Fleur tragó saliva con dificultad y espero que su nerviosismo no fuera tan notorio

Hermione de nuevo se aclaró la garganta- Me alegra saber que aún recuerdes mi nombre

 _Si tan sólo supieras_ , pensó Fleur.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció?**  
 **Espero no haber perdido mi toque.**  
 **Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Esta historia, como DisneyLand, también fue planeada para ser corta.**_

 _ **Espero no les parezca demasiado apresurado, pero para mí, esta historia entre ellas siempre fue diseñada para que su conexión fuera instantánea y prácticamente inevitable.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

* * *

\- Inhala, retenlo 5 segundos –miró su reflejo mientras contaba mentalmente- Exhala

Dejó escapar una larga exhalación, la gente que pasaba a su alrededor la miraba de forma extraña, pero no le importaba. Estaba a punto de tomar una de las grandes decisiones de su vida.

Miró su reflejo una vez más en el cristal de la cafetería. Trató de alisar las arrugas que se habían formado en su ropa.

 _¿Estás loca?_ , le había dicho su amiga.

Y en ese momento no le había tomado demasiada importancia, pero ahora, ahora creía que era cierto. Sólo la locura justificaría sus acciones.

Pero, había que intentar, ¿Cierto?

Miró el espejo una vez más- Inhala, retenlo 5 segundos y exhala –miró su reflejo y acomodó sus rizos- Vamos, Hermione. Puedes hacerlo

Entró a la tienda y ni siquiera tuvo que buscar, su mirada se dirigió de manera instantánea hacia la cabellera rubia. Estaba frente a ella, a una distancia lejana y con la cabeza baja pero Hermione estaba de segura que era ella.

Su aspecto, a primera instancia, no había cambiado mucho. Su cabello continuaba siendo el tono rubio más hermoso que Hermione hubiera conocido, no podía ver claramente su rostro pero estaba exactamente cómo lo recordaba. Era real.

Hermione estaba frente a Fleur.

De pronto los nervios la invadieron y se dirigió de inmediato a un costado, sentándose en la barra y rogando que no la viera.

\- ¿Puedo servirle algo? –Inquirió la barista con una sonrisa.

Hermione negó fervientemente con la cabeza- No, vengo por alguien.

La barista frunció el ceño.

\- Es decir, vengo con alguien… Vengo… Me están… -Hermione gruñó y escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

\- ¿Necesitas agua? –ofreció la chica, aunque se notaba un poco asustada.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza- ¿Me das 5 minutos?

La castaña echó un vistazo a la rubia, ahora hablaba por teléfono y seguía sin avistarla. Tomó su propio celular y marcó, la respuesta fue inmediata- ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

\- No lo sé, dime, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- ¡Luna! –repitió su inhalación y exhalación- ¿Qué estaba pensando al venir aquí?

\- ¿Cómo esperabas que te recibiera después de tanto tiempo?

\- No he hablado con ella.

\- Oh –hubo una ligera pausa- ¿y qué esperas? –inquirió Luna.

\- No lo sé… esto fue una terrible idea –confesó.

Empezó a levantarse de su asiento para irse pero la voz de Luna la detuvo- Ni te atrevas a huir –y Hermione se quedó inmóvil- Ya huiste de ella una vez, no cometas el mismo error.

Observó la puerta con ilusión, a pesar de que empezaba a llover no le importaría mojarse un poco si eso significada huir- Ni siquiera sé si me recuerda.

Hubo una exhalación- Entonces ve, párate frente a ella, pon tu estúpida sonrisa y averígualo.

\- ¿Y si hago el ridículo? ¿Y si no quiere saber nada de mí?

\- Bueno, entonces vendrás a mi casa, tomaremos vino y comeremos frituras, llorarás en mi sofá y te sentirás miserable un par de meses.

Hermione guardó silencio, tratando de averiguar si era una broma- No suena alentador.

\- No lo es –confirmó- Pero es mucho mejor que salir huyendo ahorita. Porque entonces nunca sabrás lo que pudo haber pasado entre ustedes y pasarás toda tu vida y toda mi vida atormentándonos de lo que pudo haber sido.

Sintió un poco más de valor- Es ahora o nunca.

\- Ve a hablarle.

\- ¡Espera! –Hermione levantó el tono, pero de reojo observó que Fleur continuaba en el teléfono- ¿Y si piensa que soy una acosadora?

Hubo una risa del otro lado de la línea- Lo eres.

\- Justo cuándo creí que ya había reunido el valor.

Luna de nuevo se rio- ¿Qué somos? ¿Mujeres? O ¿Payasos?

Hermione observó a Fleur, había pedido terminado su llamada y estaba pidiendo la cuenta- Inhala.

\- Retenlo 5 segundos –contó Luna- Exhala y ve por tu chica.

\- Gracias –murmuró la castaña y se despidió rápidamente de su amiga.

Se levantó y con todo el valor que tenía se animó a caminar. Estaba a un par de metros cuando se detuvo, podía ver el sonrojo en la mejilla de la mesera y al ver el rostro hermoso de Fleur podía saber que estaba coqueteando con la mesera.

 _Oh no_ , pensó Hermione, _no vine hasta aquí para perder con una mesera_.

Continuó caminando con mayor seguridad hasta que estuvo frente a ella. Trató de no sonar tan territorial porque después de todo, no tenía el derecho de hacerlo, pero las palabras salieron de su boca con suma facilidad- Disculpen, ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?

La sorpresa en el rostro de la rubia fue inmediata.

Nuevamente los nervios se apoderaron de la castaña. _¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?,_ continuó mirando a Fleur pero en su cabeza estaba repasando los posibles escenarios para huir de la manera más decente posible.

Probablemente había una salida en la parte trasera o podía fingir que -¿Hermione?

La castaña sintió que el aire le regresaba a los pulmones. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios sin ser enteramente consciente de ello- Fleur –respondió de manera casi instantánea.

Internamente estaba demasiado emocionada pero no podía parecer una loca frente a la rubia. Necesitaba jugar bien sus cartas.

Fleur la recordaba y eso ya era una enorme ganancia. Aún debía averiguar sino la odiaba. Sentía que sus piernas comenzaban a temblar y tenía un enorme deseo de estar más cerca de ella. De poder pasar su mano sobre su rostro.

Necesitaba empezar una conversación lo antes posible- Me alegra saber que aún recuerdes mi nombre.

Y sí, no era mucho pero era lo más coherente que su cerebro había podido procesar- Me alegra mucho verte –trató nuevamente. Aun podía distinguir la confusión en el rostro de Fleur pero ahora sus facciones se habían suavizado.

-También me alegra mucho verte.

La mesera se aclaró la garganta- ¿Desean ordenar algo más?

Hermione se percató que estaba aún parada frente a ella.

\- Yo ya me iba –se apresuró la rubia- De hecho ya estaba pidiendo la cuenta.

Trató de que su rostro no mostrara la decepción- ¿Podríamos tomar un café? –sugirió.

La duda fue evidente en Fleur- Yo… Tenía… Yo –guardó silencio unos momentos- ¿Podríamos dejarlo para después?

Hermione apretó los labios, _¿Fleur estaba tratando de huir de ella?-_ Si mi presencia no es bienvenida yo podría.

\- ¡No! –Fleur se levantó del asiento. Gruñó y sacudió la cabeza, dándose cuenta de su exabrupto- Es decir, no, me alegra mucho… Mucho verte.

\- ¿Pero?

\- Tengo un recorrido o algo así planeado.

\- Lo sé.

Fleur levantó una ceja.

\- Disculpen –intervinó la mesera. El tono de molestia era claro en su voz- ¿Van a ordenar algo?

 _Bien hecho_ , pensó Hermione. _Ahora si pareces una acosadora_.

\- ¿Puedes darme un capuccino frío para llevar? –pidió- y la cuenta de la señorita.

La mesera no se molestó en responder.

Fleur cruzó los brazos, aún continuaba de pie- ¿Vas a explicarme?

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte? –casi suplicó- No quiero incomodar pero me gustaría acompañarte y hablar.

Fleur asintió- Tengo que ir al inodoro primero.

Y sin decir más, se alejó rápidamente. Hermione le vio marcharse- Demonios –murmuró.

* * *

Fleur corrió directo al lavabo y abrió la llave para lavarse la cara.

Claro que quería hablar con Hermione. Había estado pensando en ello por mucho tiempo, incluso había pensado las palabras que le diría y ahora que la tenía frente a ella, simplemente: Había entrado en pánico.

Tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza que no sabía por dónde comenzar. Y luego Hermione había dicho que lo sabía, ¿Saber qué?

Cerró la llave, sentía los nervios apoderarse de ella. Pensó en hablarle a Ginny pero rechazó la idea en su cabeza. No podía depender de su amiga siempre. Necesitaba afrontar esto ella sola. Y necesitaba hacerlo pronto.

Observó su reflejo, estaba un poco pálida pero asumía que se debía a la sorpresa que acababa de llevarse. Por suerte había traído su bolso, así que comenzó a retocarse el maquillaje.

Iba a hacerlo, iba a hablar con Hermione.

Y estaba decidida a ser la mejor versión de sí misma.

Comenzó a arreglar su cabello mientras su mente viajaba por todas las posibles preguntas que necesitaba hacerle.

Era claro que Hermione recordaba su nombre, pero qué más. ¿Qué más recordaba de ella?, ¿Qué había sido de su vida?, ¿qué pretendía al acercarse a ella?

Porque era claro que Hermione había venido a ella. Comenzó a arreglar su maquillaje. ¿Cómo la había encontrado?

Era una pregunta que estaba persistente en su mente y que necesitaba encontrar. Sólo esperaba tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo.

Observó nuevamente su reflejo y decidió que era momento de salir. Sentía los nervios recorrer su cuerpo, sus manos sudaban considerablemente y observó que la castaña continuaba parada en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado, la única diferencia era que sostenía un envase café en la mano.

Observó que la castaña cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro y que su mirada estaba baja. Sin quererlo, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Hermione estaba nerviosa.

Quizás estaba igual de nerviosa que ella.

Su confianza de pronto se elevó y caminó hacia ella con mayor seguridad- ¿Trajeron la cuenta? –inquirió.

Hermione elevó la cabeza de inmediato- Sí, ya lo pagué –debió de haber notado algo en su rostro porque se apresuró a agregar- Disculpa si te ofendió, no era mi intención… Yo sólo quería ser amable y -

Fleur levantó la mano para detenerla, observar a su castaña hecha un manojo de nervios le daba la seguridad que creyó haber perdido- No es eso, es solo que… -sacudió la cabeza- Olvídalo… Gracias.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Hermione.

\- ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Fleur

La castaña asintió con la cabeza y señaló a la rubia para que avanzara. Fleur luchó contra la sonrisa que sintió que se formaba en sus labios al notar los pequeños gestos de caballerosidad de la castaña.

Al salir de la tienda, lo primero que sintió fue la brisa fresca y los charcos de agua acumulados en la calle.

\- ¿Quieres ir caminando? –Hermione se había colocado a un lado de ella- Podemos tomar un taxi si lo deseas. Pareciera que va a continuar lloviendo.

Sacudió la cabeza- Prefiero caminar.

Intercambiaron miradas por un instante y Hermione asintió con una ligera sonrisa. A pesar de la sorpresa inicial y aún evidente nerviosismo en ambas, podían sentir un ambiente de confort.

Fleur se sentía cada vez más cómoda en su presencia. Caminaron un par de minutos en silencio, cada una en sus pensamientos y acostumbrándose a la presencia de la otra. La rubia decidió romper primero el hielo- ¿Vas a decirme a dónde vamos?

Era evidente que la castaña estaba marcando el paso y que estaba ansiosa por comenzar a hablar- A la universidad. Ahí te indicaron ¿Cierto?

\- ¿Vas a ser clara? O ¿Mantendrás ese aire misterioso y frustrante? –Fleur sonrió- Hace más de dos años, Hermione, ¿y aún quieres que siga tus reglas?

Hermione sonrió- ¿Lo recuerdas?

La rubia sonrió- Te sorprendería saber cuánto –vio a la castaña tomar un sorbo de su café, podía sentir que la otra también se sentía más cómoda con el paso del tiempo.

\- No quiero espantarte –confesó en voz baja- Sé que sonaré como una demente pero… -detuvo su andar y Fleur la imitó, ahora se veían de frente- Necesito que me escuches

\- Es justo lo que estoy haciendo –tomó una larga aspiración- ¿Vas a decírmelo?

Hermione asintió e inclinó la cabeza para que continuaran caminando. Fleur también agradeció silenciosamente el gesto, una forma de aplacar sus nervios era caminar.

\- Cuando regresé a casa –empezó- Yo no tenía idea –y su voz se quebró un poco- Yo no tenía idea lo mucho que iba a extrañarte.

La rubia no pudo evitar sentir empatía- Puedo… comprenderlo.

\- Me gradué muy pronto de la universidad –parecía que la castaña había retomado algo de confianza- Y Harry nunca terminó la universidad… Harry es mi mejor amigo –observó a Fleur antes de continuar- Como sea, Harry tenía una gran fortuna entre manos y quería hacer algo con ella… Así que ambos decidimos empezar un negocio, nada complicado.

Fleur observó como la castaña comenzaba a gesticular con las manos activamente. Eran pequeñas cosas que le gustaba aprender de ella.

\- Empezamos comprando terrenos baldíos y adaptándolos para que grandes constructoras hicieran plazas, complejos, casas, lo que fuera –sonrió levemente- Es un buen negocio pero… No es nada especial ¿Entiendes?

Fleur asintió- Y me interesa mucho saber de eso pero no veo la conexión.

La castaña se sonrojó- Perdón, a eso voy… Sólo era un poco de contexto.

\- Y me encantaría hablar más de ello –confesó Fleur- conocer de tu vida y todo eso.

\- Pero no ahora.

La rubia confirmó- Pero no ahora… Es sólo que tengo ésta enorme curiosidad de saber cómo es que estamos aquí.

Asintió con las mejillas aún sonrojadas- Harry y yo estamos incursionando en hacer complejos habitacionales. Llevamos un par pero nada demasiado importante… Harry iba a cerrar un trato con un hombre ayer –sonrió sarcásticamente- Es algo importante pero al parecer tenía que ser discreto.

Fleur se detuvo y quedó nuevamente frente a la castaña. Algo había hecho conexión en su cabeza. Levantó las cejas, animando a Hermione a seguir.

Hermione dejó salir un largo suspiro antes de continuar- Imagina mi sorpresa cuando Harry, después de la reunión me enseña el contrato y leo el nombre de Draco.

\- Ese hijo de… -dejó la frase inconclusa- No venimos aquí de vacaciones –y se mordió el labio- sus padres lo matarán si se enteran.

Hermione sonrió de lado- Imagino que el capital no es suyo.

Fleur continuó caminando y sintió que la castaña rápidamente le siguió- No estoy segura, pro mis tíos son muy… estrictos en el sentido económico –continuó- Él siempre ha expresado su deseo de independizarse pero mis tíos se lo han negado rotundamente.

Hermione asintió, como si lo entendiera de alguna forma.

\- Creo que por eso me trajo con él… Para usarme de coartada.

\- Y me alegra mucho que lo hiciera –Hermione bajó la cabeza, apenada por su declaración.

Fleur hizo lo mismo sin darse cuenta- Yo también.

Caminaron un par de minutos más en silencio- Cuando vi su nombre me emocioné… Draco y yo habíamos mantenido contacto por el número telefónico pero eso era todo, nunca intercambiamos redes sociales ni nada –se mordió el labio- Yo estuve tentada a comunicarme con él después de regresar a casa pero nunca reuní el valor y cuando lo hice… él nunca respondió.

Fleur sonrió, era probable que Draco hubiera perdido el número, era demasiado fiestero y descuidado pero prefirió no comentar.

\- Tenía su nombre completo así que lo primero que hice fue buscarlo en Facebook.

La rubia sonrió ante la ironía, observó a Hermione y sus mejillas habían tomado un color rojo intenso. Estaba segura que algo interesante estaba por venir- ¿Y?

Se aclaró la garganta- Y busqué hasta que di con una foto tuya… Yo… Yo busqué en tú perfil.

Fleur también sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban- ¿Puse mi ubicación?

Sacudió la cabeza- No, tu perfil es privado –se aclaró la garganta nuevamente y sus mejillas continuaban rojas- Pero… Tu amiga pelirroja también estaba en los amigos de Draco –Hermione dejó un tiempo para que la rubia sopesara su revelación- Ella había publicado una foto donde tú respondías que estarías… Bueno, que estarías con Draco

Fleur sonrió, ¿ _Cómo nunca se le había ocurrido_?, era claro que no recordaba el apellido de Hermione pero ¿ _Cuántas personas podían tener el nombre de Hermione_?

\- Entonces –continuó Hermione- Se me ocurrió una idea –nuevamente detuvo su andar, pero esta ocasión mantuvo su mirada en el suelo- En retrospectiva creo fue una mala idea, es un tanto acosadora

La rubia prefirió no opinar, ella misma se consideraba una acosadora por el todo el tiempo que había estado pensando en Hermione, por todas las noches en las que se tocaba pensando en ella y en esas veces que dejaba su imaginación volar pensando en una vida junto a la castaña.

No, Fleur prefirió no opinar. Así que permitió que el silencio reinara entre ellas. Podía notar que la castaña buscaba en su cabeza las mejores palabras para hacer su confesión y le dio el tiempo necesario para que se sintiera cómoda.

\- Draco le había comentado a Harry que venía con una acompañante, así que hice que Harry pidiera una segunda cita con Draco y que le ofreciera una guía para mostrarte la universidad a cambio –la castaña jugaba nerviosamente con las manos- Se supone que era una excusa para que pudieran hablar bien de negocios pero… en realidad era yo tratando de encontrarme contigo.

Fleur intervinó- ¿Harry lo sabe?

La castaña asintió con la cabeza- Harry sabe todo lo que pasó contigo… y Luna –Fleur ladeó la cabeza- Luna es mi otra amiga, se supone que nos verías en la Universidad.

\- Sí iba a verlas en la universidad, ¿Por qué apareciste en el café?

Hermione se limpió el sudor de la frente- Estaba impaciente. Draco le había mencionado a Harry ayer que te había abandonado en ese café y yo… yo, simplemente supuse. Ni siquiera estaba segura que fueras a estar ahí.

Ok, si era un tanto loco y la idea demasiada enredada pero Fleur no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que la castaña había hecho por solo la posibilidad de verla, rio- Pudiste haberme enviado una solicitud de amistad o un inbox.

\- No estaba segura de que fueras a háblame… No después de la manera en la que me fui la última vez.

La rubia apretó la quijada. Ese era tema para otra ocasión- ¡Espera! –notó algo que no encajaba- Draco me dijo de la visita hasta hace unos momentos, poco antes de que tú te acercaras.

Hermione levantó la mirada al fin, parecía confundida- Pero Harry le dijo a Draco ayer. Antes de la cena… Yo estaba frente a él.

Fleur cruzó los brazos, hasta que su cabeza hizo la conexión- Draco conoció a una chica ayer. Ha estado con ella desde entonces.

\- ¿Él te deja sola? –preguntó con ligera molestia.

\- Es un viaje de negocios secreto, tiene sentido que me deje sola ¿No?

\- No, claro que no –Hermione sacudió la cabeza- debería estar contigo.

Fleur sonrió por la gentileza- ¿Hermione?

La sonrisa de la castaña apareció, viéndola a los ojos- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

La quijada de la castaña se tensó un instante y Fleur pudo ver un chispazo de valentía en su rostro- Fleur –la rubia detecto cierto temblor en la voz de la castaña- Yo sé que tú y yo no nos conocimos en las mejores condiciones.

Hermione se armó de valor y dejó su envase de café sobre la acera, de inmediato tomó las manos de la francesa entre las suyas- Y que quizás ahora te parezca una loca –rio nerviosamente- pero… Han pasado más de dos años y aún siento, aquí – apretó ligeramente las manos de Fleur unos segundos- Siento una conexión contigo que jamás he sentido.

Fleur dejó de respirar unos momentos. Ok, quizás ella estuviera loca, quizás Hermione lo estuviera.

Ambas estaban locas.

Pero compartían la misma locura.

Y que bien se sentía.

\- Yo también –murmuró, sentía que su voz apenas tenía fuerza. Su cuerpo estaba cosquillando por completo. Tenía las manos de Hermione cubriendo las suyas y era una sensación que había estado añorando por tanto tiempo.

Y ahora la tenía.

Tenía al objeto de su afecto frente a ella. Hablando de la misma conexión que Fleur creía era sólo una ilusión.

\- ¿Estamos locas? –preguntó con una sonrisa la castaña, se acercó un paso más a la rubia.

Fleur se mordió el labio inferior. ¿ _Era Hermione consciente de las emociones que le estaba causando a su cuerpo_?, estaba sintiendo la impetuosa necesidad de acercarse más y fundir sus cuerpos.

Hermione estuvo varios minutos observando los labios de la rubia hasta que subió la mirada. Soltó una de las manos de Fleur y acercó su mano hacia su rostro.

Fleur sintió que su respiración se aceleraba y el tiempo parecía alentarse, podía ver por su periferia la mano de Hermione acercándose a su rostro pero ella decidió no romper el contacto visual que habían establecido.

Y cuando al fin sintió la calidez de la mano de la castaña, sus ojos se cerraron por inercia. Dejó salir una larga exhalación y su cuerpo pareció tranquilizarse.

Era increíble como el simple contacto de su mano, podía poner en completa calma su cuerpo. Sintió que sus latidos retomaban un ritmo calmado.

\- No sé qué me haces –murmuró Hermione.

Fleur se obligó a abrir los ojos y observó que Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados y sus facciones en plena calma. Sentía la mano de Hermione aun acariciándole el rostro.

Más de dos años. Fleur no estaba dispuesta a esperar un minuto más.

Eliminó la distancia entre ellas y se inclinó un poco, su nariz fue la primera en rozar la nariz de la castaña y pudo escuchar un ligero sonido escapar de los labios de Hermione.

Permaneció ahí unos momentos, fascinada de que ambas estuvieran compartiendo el mismo aire, de la suavidad y proximidad de sus rostros. Cerró los ojos y sintió el aliento a café de su acompañante.

El café nunca le había parecido tan atractivo hasta ese momento.

No pudo distinguir si había sido ella, o Hermione la primera que actuó.

Pero estuvo segura que ambas gimieron quedamente cuando sus labios se unieron.

 _¡Cuánto había fantaseado por este momento!_

Al principio fue un simple roce, era como si estuvieran experimentando el primer beso. Sus movimientos fueron milimétricos, disfrutando del contacto de sus labios.

Fleur sintió que la mano de Hermione abandonaba su rostro y se colocaba en su cintura, apretándola suavemente y atrayéndola hacia ella.

La exquisita sensación del cuerpo de Hermione contra el de ella era algo que no pudo ocultar. De inmediato sintió como le cedía el control a la castaña y el movimiento de sus labios se tornaba más seguro.

Sus labios se entrelazaban con los de Hermione y la humedad de los mismos le generaba un cosquilleo que aumentaba su intensidad cada vez más. Sintió como Hermione tomó uno de sus labios y los succionó entre los suyos.

En ese momento, Fleur supo que no había nada que pudiera hacer contra la atracción que sentía.

Sintió cómo la lengua de Hermione acariciaba su labio inferior, Fleur estuvo a punto de abrir los labios para darle acceso pero sintió algo helado caerle en el rostro.

La fría sensación hizo que se detuviera de inmediato y rompiera el contacto que estaban teniendo, únicamente la mano que tenían entrelazada continuo de la misma forma. Hermione parecía igual de sorprendida que ella- ¿Estás…? –pero Hermione no terminó la frase porque también se sobresaltó y observó de inmediato el cielo.

Fleur la imitó y al tiempo que lo hacía, sintió la misma sensación en su brazo. El cielo estaba nublado y las gotas empezaban a caer de poco.

Hermione regresó su vista a Fleur con una sonrisa- Va a llover.

Fleur le devolvió la sonrisa pero bajó el rostro, sentía sus mejillas coloradas. Un par de gotas más habían caído sobre ella pero ya no la sobresaltaron.

\- ¿Estás bien? –Inquirió Hermione.

Fleur no respondió, no sabía qué decir. De pronto sintió las manos de Hermione tomarle la barbilla y con gentileza levantarle la mirada hasta que nuevamente estuvieron de frente. Fleur asintió.

La consternación era evidente en Hermione- No quiero hacerte sentir incomoda.

Fleur sonrió, con mayor obviedad y guío la mano, que aún sostenía Hermione, hasta su pecho. La colocó ahí y ejerció presión- ¿Sientes eso? –y observó el rostro sonrojado de Hermione asentir en confirmación- Incomoda no es como me siento.

Lamentablemente nunca sabría si Hermione hubiera respondido porque las intermitentes gotas de pronto comenzaron a caer con mayor frecuencia y en mayor cantidad.

\- Hay que refugiarnos –comentó la castaña mientras comenzaba a caminar, jalando a Fleur de la mano.

* * *

Hermione comenzó a reír apenas pudieron llegar debajo de un edificio. Sentía que el estómago le dolía de tanta risa. Escuchó que Fleur llegó riendo unos segundos después.

Ambas estaban en gran cantidad empapadas.

Pero poco le importó a Hermione.

Hace unos minutos había podido besar a la chica que tanto había anhelado y Fleur había respondido tan bien a sus avances que eso le generaba esperanza.

Hermione intercambió miradas con Fleur, deseando tanto poder saber qué estaba ocurriendo por la mente de la francesa. Podía notar que había un ambiente de calidez y confianza entre ellas. Cómo sí hubieran pasado muchos años juntas y pudieran comunicarse sin necesidad de palabras.

Ambas se sonrieron tímidamente. Y Hermione retomó el valor y agarró la mano de Fleur, había gente amontonada a su alrededor, así que la distancia entre ellas era ya de por sí corta.

Observó a Fleur morder nuevamente su labio inferior y aunque sabía que era un gesto nervioso, no podía evitar sentirse provocada por ello.

\- Fleur –se animó a confesar- Quiero conocer todo de ti

Y todo nerviosismo la abandonó cuando un brillo apareció en los ojos de Fleur

\- Sé que nos falta mucho por hablar y mucho qué arreglar –tomó a Fleur de la cintura- pero quiero intentarlo –redujo el espacio hasta que sus frentes se apoyaban y sus labios quedaba a centímetros de separación- Creo que lo vale

-Sí –murmuró Fleur. El aire la hizo temblar- Quizás debería cambiarme

Hermione se sintió desilusionada, eso implicaba una breve separación entre ellas y aunque no quería presionar a Fleur, no quería separarse de ella.

Sentía el deseo de estar con ella la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, de intoxicarse en su perfume, en la suavidad de su piel y su melodiosa voz.

Asintió, nuevamente sintió nervios- Quisieras… -se aclaró la garganta, tomando un segundo para pensar nuevamente en sus palabras- ¿Quisieras que te acompañe?

Observó a Fleur abrir la boca pero ningún sonido salió de su boca

\- Yo –trató de justificarse, sintiendo un súbito pánico- Yo no quiero incomodarte… Yo… Perdón, no sé… Yo

En su tartamudeó, no había notado la sonrisa en Fleur, ni el movimiento de su mano. Se detuvo cuando sintió la mano de Fleur tomar la suya y entrelazarla nuevamente

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes? –preguntó

Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Había un ligero temblor en la voz de la francesa que Hermione reconoció desde hace más de dos años atrás.

Su respiración se aceleró de pronto y sintió la garganta seca ante la posibilidad de que Fleur, _su Fleur_ , estuviera implicando algo más.

La verdad era que Hermione nunca había sido este tipo de chica, la cual apresuraba las cosas y se comportaba como una adolescente hormonal.

Era cierto que a sus 21 años no muchos podrían considerarla una persona adulta. Pero ella se conocía a sí misma, y sabía de la madurez y características que poseía.

Y sin embargo aquí estaba, tratando de convencer a su cuerpo de contener el deseo que espontáneamente le había surgido.

Hermione no confió lo suficiente en su voz. Así que se limitó a decir una sola palabra- ¿Taxi?

Fleur sonrió ampliamente y Hermione sintió como su cuerpo se aceleraba. Fleur se inclinó para besarla nuevamente.

Y Hermione simplemente, dejó a su cuerpo reaccionar.

* * *

Les agradezco a las personas que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos o se suscribieron.

Pero sobre todo a:

 **Shadow-Book** _(pensé en aplazar más la actualización pero no pude negarme a alegrarte el día y no tienes idea cuándo me halago tu comentario, me hizo feliz toda la semana);_

 **Bvazquezb58** _(jajaja, no seas impaciente, cuándo te enteres vas a haber deseado no hacerlo)_ ;

 **Thestral212** _(Que alegría leerte Tania, hemos perdido contacto)_ ;

 **ImandrewX** _(Muchas gracias, de verdad que significa mucho para mí y si todo sale bien, tengo más secuelas planeadas)_ ;

 **Yomi Lovesyuri** _(Jajaja, Es una interesante película pero si te digo dónde salió la idea del fic te sorprenderías)_.

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y siguen pendiente de esta (y mis otras) historias.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Podría hacer un capítulo entero de excusas por mi demora pero al final, ¿No es el resultado el que importa?_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

Fleur entró a la habitación y su primer instinto fue recoger la ropa que había dejado tirada la noche anterior. Escuchó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse pero no los pasos de la castaña.

Trató de actuar con la mayor normalidad posible pero no sentía que aquello fuera posible, después de todo habían pasado 2 años, 3 meses y 11 días desde que estuvo con esa hermosa chica… 834 días en total, pero ¿Quién estaba contando?

Tomó una larga inhalación y contuvo el aire un par de segundos. La voz de Hermione la sacó de su trance.

\- No quiero hacerte sentir incomoda.

Fleur sonrió a pesar del nerviosismo- No es eso -aseguró- No es nada de eso.

La castaña se mostró genuinamente interesada- ¿Entonces qué es?

Fleur dejó salir un largo suspiro y se sentó sobre el borde de la cama- No estoy acostumbrada a ser… así.

\- ¿así? –Hermione se acercó un par de pasos más pero sin irrumpir en su espacio personal.

\- Me siento fuera de mi zona de confort –concluyó- Es como si toda esa confianza que tenía hubiera desaparecido y en cambio estuviera este –hizo una ligera pausa, mordiéndose el labio inferior- Estuviera esta Fleur tan nerviosa e insegura.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Hermione se movió, acercándose más a Fleur e hincándose delante de ella, con sus manos en las rodillas de Fleur. Sus miradas se cruzaron y sin poder evitarlo, ambas sonrieron.

Hermione comenzó a hablar- La primera vez que te vi, no pude evitar pensar " _Wow, esa chica sí que tiene confianza_ ", y no negaré que fue lo primero que me atrajo de ti pero después me di cuenta que esa increíblemente hermosa chica que conocí, esa mujer –remarcó- tenía muchas facetas y era multidimensional.

Fleur sonrió, con mayor sinceridad esta ocasión.

Hermione estiró su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Fleur- y yo –hubo un ligero temblor en su voz- Yo quiero conocer cada una de esas facetas.

 _¿Y quién podía negarse ante esas palabras?,_ pensó Fleur, _ciertamente no yo._

La rubia se inclinó sobre su posición y observó a Hermione cerrar los ojos con anticipación. El beso fue inocente, sus labios se unieron brevemente para después separarse. Ninguna habló o abrió los ojos, únicamente se mantuvieron en silencio, escuchando la respiración de la otra, disfrutando de la calidez de su cercanía.

Fleur rio con los ojos aun cerrados- ¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar?

Hermione abrió los ojos pero no se movió y le devolvió la sonrisa, reconociendo la referencia- Sólo si está entre tus piernas

Esta ocasión, la francesa abrió los ojos y sabía que su mirada delataba su lujuria- ¿Nos estamos apresurando?

Hermione no necesitó responder, se elevó ligeramente para capturar los labios de Fleur con los suyos. En esta ocasión, el beso no fue nada discreto, sus labios de inmediato comenzaron un ritmo frenético.

Fleur podía sentir el ritmo de su corazón acelerarse y el calor de su cuerpo aumentar, la lengua de Hermione batallaba con la propia por dominancia. Fleur dejó que la castaña tomara el control de la situación. Pronto sintió como Hermione la empujaba ligeramente hacia atrás, podía sentir las manos de la otra sobre su cintura y adentrarse al interior de su blusa.

Fleur sintió como su respiración se detuvo cuando la castaña comenzó a levantarle la blusa. Por un momento, las dudas e inseguridades regresaron a su mente, ¿ _Esto contaba como sexo casual_? _, ¿Estaría Hermione con ella por la mañana?, No estaba segura de las intenciones de la castaña y aunque ella quería confiar, de verdad quería, no podía ignorar sus inseguridades._

\- Fleur –susurró la castaña. Y observaba a la rubia con total devoción, al parecer no había notado la divagación de Fleur y estaba demasiado concentrada en admirar a la francesa- Fleur –repitió.

La rubia pudo detectar un ligero temblor en la voz de la castaña que de inmediato borró sus anteriores pensamientos. Una nueva oleada de excitación la invadió.

De pronto cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, la castaña estaba pidiendo por autorización para comenzar a desvestirla. Fleur no vocalizó la respuesta.

Con ese nuevo sentimiento de valentía y deseo, llevó sus manos hasta los bordes de su blusa y después de una corta pero sonora exhalación levantó su blusa y la dejó a un costado de la cama.

Hermione no se movió, continuó observando cada movimiento y recorriendo con la mirada la piel expuesta de la rubia.

Fleur hizo otro acto de valentía y sin pensarlo demasiado se deshizo de su sostén.

Hermione de inmediato se mordió los labios y sus pupilas se dilataron considerablemente. Extendió cuidadosamente la mano, casi con temor hacia la piel de la rubia. El dorso de su mano acarició cuidadosamente el hombro.

Ante el contacto, Fleur de inmediato cerró los ojos. Sintió su piel erizarse y sus pezones endurecer aún más. Trató de ahogar un ligero gemido pero no estuvo segura si lo logró.

La mano de Hermione bajó lenta y tortuosamente por su clavícula y por el valle entre sus senos. Fleur estuvo segura que en esta ocasión si se había escapado un gemido de sus labios.

Había estado con muchas personas, su belleza física era innegable y había llevado una vida sexual plena y liberal pero con Hermione, con ella sentía un nuevo nivel de emoción y deseo.

No supo en que momento la castaña se había acercado a ella, comenzó besando su hombro, el mismo punto donde su mano había iniciado y de pronto comenzó a descender. La respiración caliente de la castaña le hacía cosquillas pero no superaba al hormigueo de anticipación que ocurría entre sus piernas.

\- Mírame –pidió Hermione con voz grave

Y Fleur, que se sentía incapaz de negarle algo, lo hizo.

Hermione esperó el momento exacto en que sus miradas colisionaran para llevar su boca hacia el pecho de Fleur y rodear su pezón con su lengua.

La rubia sintió su garganta cerrarse. Sintió el enorme deseo de echar la cabeza hacia atrás pero la mirada de Hermione era tan intensa que tuvo que contenerse.

En algún momento las manos de la castaña habían llegado hasta las piernas de Fleur y la acariciaban de arriba abajo. En ese punto, Fleur ya no necesitaba estimulación, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de empujar el rostro de la castaña hacía sus piernas.

Hermione pareció leer sus pensamientos ya que liberó el pezón de sus labios con un ligero ruido y sin retirar la mirada de Fleur, continuo otorgando breves besos por el vientre de la rubia.

Las manos de la castaña llegaron hasta el pantalón de Fleur, sin necesidad de preguntar lo desabotonó y bajó la cremallera.

Fleur no se dio a desear y de inmediato ayudó para liberarse de aquella prenda. No era pudorosa, por el contrario, siempre se había sentido orgullosa de su cuerpo desnudo y justo en ese momento se sentía aún más segura al descubrir la mirada de intenso deseo que irradiaba de la castaña.

Quedó únicamente en ropa interior y la ansiedad cada vez aumentaba más en Hermione. La castaña de inmediato comenzó a memorizarla con la mirada, recorrió lentamente las piernas blancas estaba ansiosa por poder tocar cada centímetro de piel.

Y Fleur leyó de inmediato sus ojos. Con un poco menos de valor, abrió las piernas lentamente, dejando a su acompañante libre de dar el primer pasó.

Hermione se humedeció los labios con la lengua. Y aunque sentía que su mano temblaba por la ansiedad, trató de mantener la compostura. Deseaba tanto a Fleur y sin embargo, quería prologar aquel momento en la mayor medida posible.

Fleur luchó contra el impulso de cerrar los ojos cuando la mano de Hermione hizo contacto con su pierna. Era un contacto muy inocente pero Fleur no podía evitar las palpitaciones que provenían de su zona íntima.

¿ _Había muerto_?, Se inquirió Hermione. Porque ciertamente las piernas de Fleur era un buen lugar para ser su último momento en la tierra. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo acariciando la pantorrilla de Fleur con la yema de sus dedos. Pero supo cuando su mano se aventuró más y Fleur ansiosa, abrió aún más las piernas para darle mayor acceso.

Hermione se reacomodó, acercándose más a su objetivo y llevando su mano por la parte externa de las piernas, dejó su mano justo sobre el borde de la ropa interior y su boca, como tomando vida propia, se acercó más al cuerpo de Fleur. Sin quererlo, Hermione dio una fuerte exhalación y la piel de Fleur de inmediato se erizó.

La castaña eliminó la distancia y beso inocentemente la pierna. Su intención inicial era continuar un ritmo lento pero cuando escuchó un gemido de la rubia, todas esas intenciones quedaron desechadas de inmediato. Nuevamente sentía que el deseo la había nublado por completo y antes de que pudiera detenerse a pensar, su lengua trazaba un camino húmedo por la parte interna de las piernas de la francesa.

Fleur ya se había movido más hacia el borde de la cama y apretaba el edredón con las manos. Estaba impaciente por deshacerse de la ropa interior. Su autocontrol se quebró en un instante- Ya -dijo en voz alta sin pretenderlo.

Por el ángulo, la castaña no podía mirar el rostro de Fleur pero estuvo segura que sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas. Continúo besando su pierna, soltando breves mordiscos mientras sus dedos jugaban con el elástico de la ropa interior.

Fleur de inmediato supo que nunca avanzarían si ella no lo pedía vocalmente. Tuvo ganas de poner los ojos en blanco y decirle a su acompañante que terminará con sus juegos, sin embargo, sabía que Hermione necesitaba de ese impulso para continuar. No había notado lo seca que tenía la garganta hasta ese momento- Por favor -murmuró, con cuidado de no romper su orgullo. Fleur Delacour no rogaba. Nunca

Y Hermione bajó el elástico de la ropa tan sólo por debajo de los glúteos.

Fleur, al estar sentada, había tenido que levantarse ligeramente para facilitar el movimiento pero su decepción había sido grande cuando se dio cuenta que Hermione iba a continuar aquél juego.

La castaña estaba tomando toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, ahora más que nunca deseaba poder bajar aquella prenda que le obstaculizaba la vista y hacer gemir a la rubia. Su deseo aumentó cuando pudo ver con claridad la marca de humedad en la ropa interior y el ligero pero imperdible aroma de excitación.

Fleur luchó varios minutos hasta que nuevamente cedió- Por favor -suplicó, con voz más audible. Y aunque estuvo segura que Hermione escuchó, decidió repetirlo con la esperanza de acelerar el proceso- Por favor, Hermione -y eso pareció hacer el truco porque fue como si la castaña se hubiera olvidado de su juego y de manera inmediata retiró la prenda- Hermione -dijo en tono de súplica. Fleur Delacour, a veces, rogaba.

Hermione no era ninguna salvaje, así que aunque el deseo la invadía, bajó con delicadeza la ropa interior y la dejó a un costado. Su mirada de inmediato se fijó en el sexo de la francesa. Hermione amaba la posición en la que estaba. Dejó que sus manos tomaran los tobillos de la rubia y subieran hasta las rodillas. Luchó momentáneamente para retirar la vista y observar a Fleur. La rubia le devolvía la mirada ansiosa.

La castaña se removió, para darle un poco de movimiento a sus rodillas que comenzaban a hormiguear por la posición. De nuevo se acercó a la rubia, pero esta ocasión era diferente. Sus besos eran más frenéticos y apresurados. Se acercó más y el aroma de la excitación de Fleur se intensificaba y con ello sus ganas de probarla.

Acercó sus labios y probó el mismo truco de momentos atrás, sopló sobre la piel y hubo un ligero gemido ahogado. Comenzó besando la coyuntura de la pierna y pelvis.

Fleur estaba desesperada. Sentía que era un ritmo tortuoso, claro que estaba disfrutando cada instante pero sentía que sus instintos primitivos estaban apoderándose de ella. Se removió y por un momento temió resbalarse de la orilla de la cama. Pero cualquier pensamiento racional se esfumó cuando Hermione al fin avanzó hacia el centro de su intimidad, besando suavemente los labios de su sexo. Sintió que su cuerpo se erizaba al probar nuevamente a su amada.

\- Por favor, Hermione -Rogó- Por favor -repitió con voz ronca. Fleur Delacour **si** rogaba. Pero sólo cuando eran situaciones transcendentales. Estaba dispuesta a volver a rogar pero no fue necesario. Sintió la lengua de la castaña explorarla de arriba a abajo. No pudo contener el gemido gutural.

Hermione se sintió más motivada al escuchar a la rubia. En un rápido movimiento se elevó hasta que sus dientes capturaron uno de los pezones roza y tiraron de él. Fleur gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Tiró de la blusa de Hermione con fuerza, la castaña sintió que el calor de la habitación y del cuerpo de la rubia la asfixiaban así que de inmediato se quitó la blusa y regresó a su posición anterior pero dejó una de sus manos sobre el pecho de la francesa, masajeándolo mientras su boca se acercaba nuevamente a su sexo.

La intención inicial de ambas había sido de prolongarlo lo mayor posible, de llevar las cosas con mayor calma que la última vez. Pero era evidente que ambas ansiaban poder unir sus cuerpos, experimentar nuevamente aquellas sensaciones que llevaban tanto tiempo sin poder replicar.

Hermione decidió que dos años habían sido más que suficientes. Comenzó a besar frenéticamente el sexo de la rubia, dejando que su paladar se bañara del sabor salado y su nariz se impregnara de su aroma. La pequeña y recortada mota de vello rubio no resultaba ningún impedimento.

Fleur sintió cómo los dedos de la castaña pellizcaban su pezón con mayor presión, el dolor y el placer iban en la medida precisa para hacerla mojar aún más. Era increíble como Hermione conocía mejor sus puntos débiles que cualquier otro amante regular que hubiera tenido.

Hermione estaba segura que eran los movimientos correctos, la humedad de Fleur se mezclaba con su saliva y le mojaba la barbilla. Cambió su posición y cerró las piernas para ejercer un poco de presión sobre su propia entrepierna con la ilusión de aliviar un poco su excitación. Ocupó su mano libre para tomar a Fleur de la parte alta del glúteo y presionarla contra su rostro. El gemido fue inmediato.

El cuerpo entero de la rubia estaba en fuego y el sudor le bañaba la frente y el pecho. Su respiración era cada vez más agitada- Más -pidió con voz áspera- Más, por favor

Por un breve instante, Fleur, se desilusionó cuando Hermione rompió el beso con su sexo y retiró la mano de su pecho. Pero fue tan breve que no tuvo tiempo de protestar.

De inmediato una nueva e intensificada ola de placer la inundó. Hermione la penetró con un par de dedos y redirigió sus besos hacia el centro de placer de la rubia. Fleur perdió todo el control cuando Hermione curveo los dedos dentro de ella.

Porque Fleur Delacour **sí** rogaba pero también era una mujer empoderada. Sin pensarlo, tomó del cabello a la castaña y la presionó sobre su sexo, giró ligeramente el rostro de Hermione para tener el ángulo perfecto.

Hermione se sentía ligeramente incómoda con la nueva posición, definitivamente iba a cansarse más rápido. Aunque si los gemidos de Fleur eran buena indicación, probablemente no tardaría mucho. Sus dedos entraban y salían de Fleur cada vez con mayor facilidad, succionó ligeramente el clítoris de la rubia. Y en ese momento varias cosas pasaron.

Fleur gimió fuertemente y tiró del cabello de la castaña con mayor fuerza, haciendo que ésta gimiera de igual forma.

Hermione reconocía que le gusta un poco la rudeza durante el sexo.

Fleur descubrió que el gemido ahogado de la castaña sobre su sexo era un claro detonante.

Así que como un acuerdo tácito, Fleur repitió el movimiento y Hermione decidió aventurarse, esperando no lastimar a su amada, mordisqueó ligeramente.

Los gemidos de Fleur eran claramente audibles en la cerrada habitación y ambas sentían sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor. Hermione sintió que Fleur clavaba las uñas sobre su nuca y ese fue el último gemido ahogado que soltó porque de inmediato pudo sentir como Fleur apretaba las piernas sobre su rostro y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con un largo gemido.

Hermione se mantuvo inmóvil por unos momentos, dejando que Fleur disfrutará el éxtasis de placer. Cuando sintió que la francesa liberaba su cabello, Hermione distanció su rostro unos centímetros y retiró con cautela sus dedos, al hacerlo pudo sentir como el cúmulo de humedad se deslizaba por la pierna y glúteos de la rubia. Nuevamente acercó su rostro y besó tiernamente varias partes del sexo de la rubia de forma errática.

Fleur sintió aquellos besos como una expresión de adoración. De pronto una sensación de plenitud y felicidad la invadió y se dejó caer sobre la cama con una sonrisa. Sentía que las piernas le temblaban así que no tuvo la intención de moverlas. Sólo cerró los ojos y disfruto de la relajación que su cuerpo entero experimentaba.

No fue consciente del tiempo que permaneció en esa posición hasta que Hermione se acostó a su lado. Fleur de inmediato sintió vergüenza, la castaña aún tenía ropa.

Hermione la observaba y leyó muy bien las expresiones de la rubia- Está bien -aseguró- Estoy bien por el momento

Fleur de inmediato se cubrió el rostro- Pensarás que soy un adolescente hormonal -retiró las manos de su rostro y observó a la castaña- También deseo hacerte sentir bien

-Lo haces -y sin decir más, se acercó para besarla en los labios. Fue algo pequeño y sin insinuación sexual pero fue suficiente para reconfortar a la rubia. Hermione se distanció tan sólo unos centímetros, sus rostros aún estaban muy cerca, la castaña aprovecho para memorizar cada centímetro del rostro de la francesa.

La rubia permaneció en silencio, aunque se sentía estudiada no dijo nada, ni tampoco sintió la necesidad de agregar algún comentario. Podía sentir el aroma de su propia excitación en el rostro de la castaña debido a la proximidad. Y aunque era algo que no reconocería en voz alta, le agradaba. Quizás era un poco retorcido pero le agradaba pensar que de alguna forma había marcado a su amada.

Hermione cerró la distancia entre ellas y se acurrucó sobre el hombro de la rubia, a pesar de que sentía la excitación entre sus piernas no se sentía molesta o frustrada. Por el contrario, le había entrado un sentimiento de paz y confort. Sabía que era Fleur quién lo provocaba y deseó que ese sentimiento nunca se acabara.

* * *

Cuando Fleur reabrió los ojos sintió la calidez de un cuerpo a su lado. Observó que dormía sobre el brazo de Hermione, dándole la espalda. De inmediato una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Pensé que dormirías más

La voz ronca de la castaña la sobresaltó ligeramente, pero de inmediato se giró para abrazarla de frente. Su cuerpo se estremeció nuevamente ante el contacto- ¿Has estado despierta todo este tiempo?

-Sí

-¿No has podido dormir? -La rubia comenzaba a sentir la extraña sensación de indiferencia de la castaña. Era una sensación de estira y afloja que la rubia no podía evitar temer, ¿Había sido el sexo la única intención de Hermione?, ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

-Estoy bien -contestó Hermione, sacándola de su torbellino mental. Al parecer había adivinado el rumbo de los pensamientos de Fleur- Es sólo que quiero aprovechar cada momento contigo.

Fleur se separó, lo suficiente para verla a los ojos. La pregunta estaba implícita en sus facciones pero aún así la formuló- ¿Tenemos el tiempo contado?

El rostro de la castaña no mostró reacción alguna- Estás de visita en esta ciudad… justo como yo lo estuve la primera vez que nos vimos.

-¿Por qué no me lo dices directamente? -Fleur sentía molestia e indignación- Siento que hay algo que quieres aclarar pero no te atreves.

-Fleur -pidió con voz suave.

\- ¿Esta vez no te atreviste a dejarme desnuda en la cama? -Fleur se sentó sobre la cama- ¿Por qué simplemente no te fuiste? Ese era un mensaje claro -La rubia comenzó a revolotear entre las sábanas para buscar su ropa- No tenías la intención -

Y no pudo terminar con la frase, porque Hermione tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó firmemente. Con el peso de su cuerpo la obligó a echarse nuevamente en la cama, Fleur estaba aprisionada entre las sábanas y el cuerpo de la castaña sobre el suyo. Sintió que las piernas de Hermione se acomodaban a cada uno de sus costados, podía sentir la calidez del sexo de Hermione sobre su vientre y trató de controlar la nueva ola de excitación que le recorrió.

Hermione se separó de ella tan sólo unos centímetros, lo suficiente para poder hablar pero con su respiración chocando con el rostro de la otra- Pensé que éste era un mensaje claro -dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro- No tienes que ponerte a la defensiva -y comenzó a besar tiernamente la barbilla de la rubia. Podía sentir a Fleur relajarse debajo de ella. Una de sus manos bajo hasta la cintura desnuda de Fleur y comenzó a hacer trazos irregulares con la yema de su dedo.

Sus besos fueron descendiendo hasta el cuello de Fleur, tomó entre sus dientes una pequeña porción de piel. El gemido fue inmediato. Hermione se retiró un instante, podía notar la piel enrojecida y con una leve marca de sus dientes. Se acercó nuevamente a besar tiernamente aquel mismo lugar. Hermione sonrió- La verdad –murmuró y alejó su rostro para que ambas pudieran conectar sus miradas- es que tú partirás en algún momento –sintió a Fleur tensarse nuevamente pero esta vez no hubo arranque de furia. Lo tomó como buena señal y siguió- Y yo te he extrañado tanto –enderezó su postura, sentándose sobre Fleur y con la otra mano, Hermione acarició el cabello rubio- La verdad es que no dormí porque ahora mismo no puedo imaginarme separarme de ti… No después de todo lo que hemos pasado.

Y Fleur no tuvo palabras para responder. El rostro de la castaña solo mostraba adoración y la rubia había estado a punto de iniciar una pelea irracional.

De pronto las palabras de Hermione resonaron en su cabeza y podía comprenderlas a la perfección. El destino se había encargado de ponerlas en una situación muy complicada- No hoy –murmuró.

La frente de la castaña se arrugó ligeramente- ¿Qué?

\- No hoy –repitió Fleur con mayor fuerza.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, claramente desconcertada.

\- Llegará el momento de separarnos pero…

\- No hoy –copió Hermione con una sonrisa.

\- No hoy –rectifico Fleur- No esta noche -Y dejó que sus manos recorrieran el torso de Hermione. La mirada de la castaña de inmediato se transformó en deseo.

Fleur se detuvo un momento para admirar la belleza que estaba sobre ella, las ondas de cabello castaño alborotado caían sobre sus hombros, el ligero material del sostén no impedía que los pezones de Hermione fueran visibles. Bajó la mirada por su estómago hasta llegar al botón desabrochado del pantalón que aun portaba Hermione.

La rubia de inmediato se propuso a deshacerse de él.

Con un poco de torpeza logro sentarse y mantener a Hermione sobre ella. No perdió ni un instante y capturó sus labios en un feroz beso. Sus manos se redirigieron a la espalda de la otra, la apretó contra su cuerpo con fuerza, sentía la respiración de su amante incrementar.

Y aún con todos los temores y las preguntas en su cabeza, tomó una firme decisión.

Esta noche, esa noche era solo para amarse.

* * *

 _Espero poder actualizar el próximo con mayor rapidez (y también HTTYV)._

 _Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, mensajes privados y a los que me agregaron a su lista de favoritos (Merlín sabe que no los merezco)._

 _Muchas, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

Hermione observaba fijamente a la rubia que dormía plácidamente a su costado. Le resultaba increíble lo bien que podía lucir sin pretenderlo. Tenía el brazo adormecido, pero se sentía incapaz de moverse un ápice y arruinar ese momento. El sol apenas estaba asomándose y el cielo mostraba el crepúsculo de la mañana. El movimiento de la ciudad era apenas un murmullo.

Lo más ruidoso de la mañana eran sus pensamientos.  
Y vaya que lo eran.  
Nunca había estado en una relación a distancia. A decir verdad, nunca había creído en ellas. Tampoco es que hubiera tenido muchas relaciones sentimentales en el pasado. Era joven y en su corta experiencia sólo habían 3 novias… contando a Fleur.

Porque claro, Fleur sería su novia. ¿ _Cierto_?

Todavía no habían hablado de ello, pero era algo que Hermione esperaba fuera seguro.

La rubia se removió ligeramente en la cama, pero continuó durmiendo impasible.

Pero si Fleur aceptará ser su novia. Sería una relación a distancia.

Al menos temporalmente.  
Y no podía evitar que, entre tanto silencio, sus dudas la asaltarán. ¿Iban a poder soportarlo? Dejar de verse por tiempos prolongados de tiempo. Y Fleur era divina, una belleza francesa, seguramente tendría montones de pretendientes y Hermione era simplemente… Hermione Granger.  
Muy inteligente… pero aquella era una cualidad infravalorada.  
Fleur emitió un ligero gruñido y segundos después abrió los ojos, pestañó un par de veces antes de poder ver a su amada y sonreír-Buenos días.

La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa- Buenos días.

Y con tan sólo ese breve intercambio, en tan sólo una cuestión de segundos, sus dudas se apaciguaron.

Cerró el espacio que había entre ambas en un cálido beso.

* * *

Bajaron al restaurant con una sonrisa cómplice. Iban tomadas de la mano.  
El ruido y olores de la mañana rápidamente les inundaron. El pequeño bullicio de las demás personas las sacó de su burbuja y con un rostro más serio Fleur guío a la castaña a una mesa más alejada.

Hermione se sentó y de inmediato cayó en cuenta de que era el momento en el que las dos aclararían sus dudas.

Se aclaró la garganta, porque Hermione Granger no era una mujer que huyera de estos momentos.

\- ¿Café? -apareció un sonriente mesero a un costado.

Fleur le devolvió la sonrisa a aquel hombre- Por favor

Hermione se limitó a asentir, la molestia por haber sido interrumpida fue evidente.

El mesero se retiró con la misma rapidez con la que apareció.  
Dejó salir un largo suspiro antes de hablar- ¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas quedarte aquí?

Directo y sin rodeos. Notó que la pregunta le había caído de sorpresa a la rubia.

Pasaron un para de segundos antes de que Fleur se recuperará- Dos días.

Ahora había sido Hermione la que había quedado silenciada.

Dos días era un período muy corto para reconectar como a ella le gustaría. Era claro que la conexión entre ambas era instantánea, pero la atracción y deseo de conocer a la otra le pedía mucho más que dos días para el gusto de Hermione.  
Oh, vaya que deseaba poder tener más tiempo a su lado.  
Dos días pasaban volando, y más si era a lado de Fleur.  
Dos días… Y después, ¿cuánto tiempo hasta que volvieran a verse?

Fue el turno de Fleur de romper el incómodo silencio- Me gustaría -pero antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, apareció nuevamente el mesero.

\- ¿Desean ordenar ahora?

Hermione ni se había tomado la molestia de mirar la carta, tampoco era consciente de cuánto tiempo había pasado entre una aparición y otra de aquel hombre. Aunque estaba segura de una cosa: No se estaba ganando la propina.

Ordenó lo primero que vio y Fleur únicamente respondió que deseaba ordenar lo mismo.

Sin idea de lo que estaba pasando frente a él, se retiró con una amplia sonrisa.

Hermione sintió ganas de azotarle. _¿Qué había estado a punto de decir Fleur?._

Nuevamente una pausa incomoda. Fleur empezó nuevamente- ¿Estás segura qué quieres intentarlo?

El corazón de la castaña se estrujó ligeramente. No había pensado que Fleur estaba lidiando con su propio torbellino de dudas.

\- Claro que sí -se apresuró a responder. Deseaba que Fleur no tuviera dudas de sus intenciones- Para mí, lo que pasó entre nosotras no es solamente algo casual.

Estiró su mano sobre la mesa y tomó la mano de Fleur debajo de la suya. La apretó ligeramente y esbozó una ligera sonrisa- Eres muy importante para mí.

Una amplia sonrisa apareció de inmediato en las facciones de la otra.  
De inmediato el ambiente entre ellas cambió.

\- Realmente me gustaría que nos diéramos la oportunidad de tener una relación -continuó diciendo, con mucha mayor convicción- Me gustas mucho.

Fleur se inclinó, pegando sus frentes y haciendo que sus narices rozaran. Un gesto que antes de ahora, Hermione habría rechazado.

Pero en aquel momento, el gesto era simplemente perfecto.

Como la mujer frente a ella.

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio en esa posición, Hermione fue la primera en separarse, su rostro se tornó ligeramente más serio. Aún deseaba aclarar ciertas cosas con la rubia.  
\- Fleur -y trató de que su nerviosismo no fuera evidente- Hay algo que me gustaría decirte -soltó un largo suspiro, agarrando el valor que tenía- Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

La rubia se limitó a asentir, esperando una mala noticia.

\- ¡Ahí estás! -la voz de Draco retumbó en el restaurant, aunque estaba varios metros alejado- Estuve tocando en tu puerta, pero nadie abrió… Y aquí estás.

Hermione estaba oficialmente arrepentida de no haber sugerido que fueran a desayunar a un lugar mucho más privado.

\- ¡Hey! -Draco se abalanzó sobre la castaña- ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de responder. El rubio de inmediato tomó asiento a un lado de la castaña- Espera, ¿Por eso no estabas disponible, Fleur? -Tomó la taza de café de la rubia y le dio un buen sorbo antes de continuar su monólogo- ¡Vaya!, si que el destino actúa de formas extrañas.

\- Draco -la voz firme y seca de Fleur tomó por sorpresa a la castaña y al rubio- ¿Te importaría dejarnos a solas? Estamos conversando.

\- ¡Rayos! ¡Qué mal humor! -codeó ligeramente a la castaña- Cualquiera diría que no hiciste bien tu trabajo anoche

\- ¡Draco! -exclamaron las dos al unísono.

El rubio parecía muy entretenido. Río un buen rato mientras Fleur le lanzaba miradas apologéticas a la castaña.

-Lo siento -al fin se disculpó el rubio, aunque parecía demasiado feliz para que su lamento sonará sincero- Es sólo que… He tenido una muy buena noche y, -

\- No necesitamos los detalles -pidió Hermione- Pero, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas?

\- Lo siento, lo siento -esta vez sonó más sincero- Sólo quiero que sepas que me alegra mucho verte y… Por ti -dijo lo último con la mirada fija en la francesa- Conocí a una chica muy agradable, tal vez podamos cenar juntos -observó a la castaña- Me gustaría saber que ha sido de ti.

\- Sería una cena bastante incómoda -Dijo una chica de cabellos negros que se había colocado justo detrás de Draco.

\- ¡Hey! -Draco sonrió, completamente inadvertido del nuevo estado de ánimo de la castaña ¡Ella es la chica!

\- La guía de turistas -dijo Fleur.

\- Katie -replicó Draco.

\- Eli -murmuró Hermione.

Y Draco y Fleur voltearon a verla sorprendidos- ¿Eli? -Inquirió Draco. La garganta de Fleur se había secado de pronto al hilar toda la información.

La pelinegra sonrió- Es un diminutivo de mi otro nombre -Su sonrisa cayó y observó con dureza a Fleur- Aunque tú deberías conocerme como _"La novia"_ -E incluso la agudeza en el tono de su voz que Fleur tanto había odiado, había desaparecido. Su voz sonaba fuerte y amenazadora.

Draco se aclaró la garganta- Quizás sea buen momento para… -y señaló la salida.

Hermione había tardado más de lo deseado en responder, pero la abrupta aparición de Katie le había caído como balde agua fría.

Fleur se levantó de la mesa, sintiéndose intimidada- Debería irme.

Aquello hizo que Hermione reaccionara de inmediato- No -se levantó también de su asiento- Espera

Fleur se cruzó de hombros. Katie y Draco miraban en silencio todo.

\- Ella no es mi novia -aclaró la castaña. Observó a Fleur levantar impecablemente una ceja y esperó que el temblor de su voz no fuera notorio- Ella no es mi novia ahora

Fue el turno de Katie de cruzar las manos sobre el pecho- ¿Ella es tu novia ahora?

\- ¿Disculpen? -El mesero apareció con los platos y por primera vez pareció notar que su presencia no era bienvenida- ¿Desean que les sirva la mesa?

Hermione se giró a verlo, completamente furiosa- Señor, este no es el momento -le dijo de frente.

\- Pero la cuenta…

-Este no es el momento -repitió lentamente, tenía los ojos entrecerrados amenazadoramente. El hombre se limitó a asentir y dar media vuelta.

Hermione se giró nuevamente, pero Fleur ya no estaba ahí. Se había retirado en algún momento sin que la castaña se diera cuenta- ¿Dónde fue?

Draco se limitó a mirar sus zapatos y Katie sonrió.

\- ¿Dónde fue? -su tono fue más fuerte.

Draco se encogió de hombros- Probablemente a su habitación.

\- Hermione -comenzó a decir Katie, pero Hermione levantó el dedo índice para interrumpirla. Sus fosas nasales se expandieron ligeramente antes de responderle- Luego hablamos.

Hermione no dudo en seguir los pasos de Fleur.

Draco y Katie la observaron irse.

El rubio se acomodó el pelo- Tal vez deba ir por el pobre mesero y pedirle disculpas.

\- Y que regrese con el desayuno -sugirió Katie mientras tomaba asiento- Esas dos tardarán un tiempo.

Draco la miró con cautela- No me dijiste que tuvieras novia.

Se encogió de hombros, pero como una leve sonrisa.

\- Entonces no es tu novia.

Katie sonrió- Hermione no es mi novia -Draco la miró confundido- Fue mi novia… Hermione me engañó con tu prima cuando viajo hace unos años.

\- ¿Entonces por qué dijiste eso? ¿Sabías que sonó muy confuso? Fleur pudo fácilmente interpretarlo de otro modo

\- Y seguramente lo hizo -miró la taza de café intacta y comenzó a tomar de ella- ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que sufrí? -bajó la mirada y algo en su rostro cambio, sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con el borde de la taza y se notaba incluso triste- ¿Te imaginas que tu novia de pronto llegué de un viaje y te confiese que una desconocida la hizo sentir en un par de horas lo que tú nunca lograste en un año y medio?

Su rostro luchaba por mantenerse inexpresivo, se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir hablando- Hermione nunca me quiso decir el nombre… siempre dijo que no lo recordaba, pero yo sabía que eso era imposible. Simplemente estaba asumiendo la culpa y dejando a la chica esa como si fuera inocente.

Draco la miró, y por primera vez sintió simpatía. Había estado teniendo relaciones sexuales con ella durante varias horas, pero no se había preocupado en conocerla. Ni siquiera un poco.

Katie puso los ojos en blanco- Dime inmadura… Pero aún después de este par de años… Me entró el deseo de venganza -sonrió y tomó nuevamente del café.

\- ¿Sabes que es mi prima? Y aún si Hermione no lo aclara, yo le diré.

La pelinegra rió- Soy inmadura… no el diablo -asintió- Adoro a Hermione, mi actual novia la conocí gracias a ella… Y créeme… Aunque me dé rabia reconocerlo, sé lo mucho que Hermione añora a tu prima… Dudo mucho que vaya a dejar esto sin aclarar -hizo una breve pausa- De hecho -miró maliciosamente a Draco- Cuando pase, porque sé que pasará… Quiero que me inviten a la boda.

Draco la miró incrédulo, sin comprender qué tanto ocurría por la cabeza de la pelinegra- Mujer, eres perversa.

Katie se mordió la uña- Anoche no te quejabas.

* * *

\- Fleur -llamó nuevamente la castaña. Sabía, podía escuchar los pasos de Fleur dentro de la habitación, pero ésta se negaba a responderle o dejarle pasar.

\- Fleur -trató por enésima vez- Debes dejarme explicarte

Soltó un largo suspiro. Apoyó su espalda sobre la puerta y dejó su cuerpo caer hasta que dar sentada en el suelo. Cerró los ojos y dejó salir un largo suspiro. Ahora se había resignado a que Fleur no le abriría, al menos en estos momentos.

Esta nueva posición era mejor que estar de pie frente a la puerta.

Al menos con los ojos cerrados podía imaginar que Fleur estaba delante ella.

\- Ella no es mi novia -comenzó a decir. No estaba segura si Fleur la escucharía, pero necesitaba decirlo- Fue mi novia, era mi novia cuando te conocí.

Se reacomodó, apoyando la espalda sobre el marco de la puerta y su mejilla sobre la puerta- Era mi novia cuando te conocí. La primera vez que estuvimos juntas… yo tenía novia -hizo una pausa, maldiciendo a Eli por su aparición y confesión demasiado dramática- No es algo de lo que me enorgullezca.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos- No de mis mejores momentos -murmuró- hubiera hecho las cosas diferentes.

-Habla más claro -sonó levemente la voz de Fleur del otro lado de la puerta.

Hermione de inmediato se quitó las manos del rostro- Dije que no es mi novia… No es mi novia actualmente.

\- Lo escuché -comentó la rubia. Se oía cerca. Casi como si lo único que las separara fuera la puerta.

\- ¿Podemos hablar de frente? -suplicó.

\- Prefiero estar así.

Y Hermione lo aceptó, aunque le parecía demasiado dramático- La primera vez, cuando tú y yo nos conocimos… Regresé, le confesé todo y terminamos… Ella ahora tiene otra novia.

\- ¿Y por qué dijo eso?

Gruñó antes de responder- Porque es su forma de ser, vive para molestar la vida de los demás… Mi amiga Luna, su exnovia… por eso la dejó -hizo una breve pausa- no le comentes que dije eso.

Hubo una ligera risa del otro lado de la puerta.

\- Fleur -continuó la castaña- Soy consciente que en el pasado hice las cosas mal… Pero no me arrepiento… Ni un poco

Un silencio invadió el espacio. Hermione esperó alguna respuesta, pero no halló ninguna. Era consciente de lo mal que había sonado su declaración, pero deseaba ser sincera, sin importar qué tan mal sonara.

\- Le fui infiel a mi novia, pero te conocí… Y eres la mujer más cautivadora que jamás he conocido. -de nuevo, el silencio fue la única respuesta- Y esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo

\- En el desayuno -interrumpió Fleur- ¿Qué ibas a decir?

Los nervios invadieron a la castaña nuevamente.

Bueno, finalmente era el momento de arriesgarse.

\- Fleur… Yo sé que apenas y nos conocemos… Pero, debo decirte que me gustaría estar contigo… Me gustaría intentar una relación a distancia… -hubo un ligero nudo en su garganta. Reunió todas sus fuerzas para poder terminar- Yo sé que ahora mismo puedo parecer un candidato débil… para ganarse tu corazón -suspiró- Que seguramente tendrás muchas opciones más… y que la distancia, la distancia no me apoyará mucho, pero -se aclaró la garganta. Sentía esa incómoda sensación que le impedía que las palabras flotasen, una solitaria lágrima escapó y rodó por su mejilla- estoy segura de que te quiero… Y que haría hasta lo imposible para que algún día la distancia no sea un obstáculo.

Y aunque ahora mismo un sentimiento de desesperación la invadió, el deseo de conocer la respuesta de la rubia, también sintió una ligereza en el cuerpo, había deseado decir esas palabras por un largo tiempo.

Hubo un clic y la puerta se abrió. Fleur estaba de pie frente a ella.

De inmediato se puso de pie la castaña.

Las mejillas de la rubia estaban coloradas, sus ojos y nariz rojos. Su rostro la traicionaba con una mezcla de nerviosismo y felicidad- ¿Eso era lo que tenías que decirme?

Hermione asintió. Incapaz de confiar en su voz.

Fleur sonrió, y abruptamente se lanzó a sus brazos. Hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la castaña y comenzó a llorar quedamente.

Hermione tardó unos segundos antes de devolverle el abrazo con la misma intensidad. Soltó el aire contenido en los pulmones que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

En aquella intimidad, se permitió llorar, se permitió mostrar la fragilidad. Dejo que su alivio fuera evidente, sólo le importaba que la rubia estaba entre sus brazos, que podía sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo y que sentir su respiración contra su cuello era una de las mejores sensaciones que había experimentado.

Colocó sus manos sobre la espalda de la rubia, las subía y bajaba lentamente en un ritmo calmado, sintiendo como la rubia se calmaba al pasar de los minutos, Hermione procuró dejar un par de besos sobre el hombro de la otra.

Fleur tomó la iniciativa y se distanció. Tomó a Hermione de la mano para guiarlas dentro de la habitación en silencio. Acarició tiernamente la mejilla de Hermione con una mano y después de observarla cariñosamente durante unos segundos, inquirió- ¿Por qué estabas tan nerviosa de decirme eso?

Hermione rio. Ahora que lo había dicho, parecía un sensación tonta y lejana. Decidió no aunar demasiado en ello, respondió optando por el lado humorístico- ¿Arriesgarme a verme como la lesbiana intensa?

La risa de Fleur inundó el cuarto por unos breves momentos. Hermione dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Fleur.

\- Katie… o Eli… no me agrada

Fue el turno de Hermione para reír- Creo que es mutuo

La rubia hizo un puchero.

* * *

Fleur bostezo nuevamente, estaba resistiéndose a dormir en la medida de lo posible. Hermione apretó su cuerpo desnudo más a ella. Era evidente que ninguna de las dos deseaba que la noche acabará.

Fleur partiría al amanecer y a partir de ello, su lucha sería complicada.

No se había molestado en salir de la habitación, ni de regresar a su incomoda conversación con Draco. Era evidente que tendrían que enfrentar la realidad, pero para ello le quedaban duros meses por delante. Por ahora, podía y quería disfrutar de la presencia de su amante.

La rubia se giró para quedar frente a Hermione. Tenía las luces apagadas y la luz exterior era muy tenue, pero con la corta distancia a la que estaban sus rostros, les alcanzaba para verse.

Ambas sonrieron quedamente, el cansancio se reflejaba en sus ojos, pero ambas se negaban a cerrarlos.

\- He puesto el despertador –comentó la rubia en un susurró.

Hermione movió su mano y cubrió la boca de Fleur. Era claro que no deseaba escuchar de la partida de su amante. Con la yema de sus dedos dibujó el contorno de los labios de Fleur lentamente un par de veces, se detuvo e hizo una leve presión sobre el labio inferior y lo bajó ligeramente. Observó los labios de Fleur detenidamente un par de segundos antes de romper la distancia y besarla.

Sus labios de inmediato se sincronizaron, Hermione tomó la iniciativa y con el mismo brazo tomó a Fleur de la espalda baja y la pegó a su cuerpo, sus piernas desnudas se entrelazaron y de inmediato la excitación de ambas se elevó.

La castaña fue la primera en romper el beso, se alejó tan sólo unos centímetros y sus respiraciones agitadas chocaban contra el rostro de la otra, Fleur observó las pupilas dilatadas de la castaña y se mordió el labio tratando de contenerse.

Hermione sonrió de inmediato, rompió la distancia nuevamente, pero está ocasión no unió sus labios. Apoyó su frente sobre la de Fleur, mientras su mano recorría la parte externa del muslo de la rubia. Podía sentir cómo la respiración de la otra se agitaba cada vez más en anticipación.

Fleur cerró los ojos, abandonándose a disfrutar cada sensación y cada movimiento. Sintió que la mano de Hermione comenzaba subiendo hacia su intimidad y su cuerpo entero se erizó.

Ninguna tenía ropa, no hubo necesidad de eliminar nada del paso, Hermione acarició de abajo hacia arriba el sexo de la rubia, la humedad hacia que sus dedos resbalaran con facilidad. Fleur comenzaba a soltar pequeños y casi inaudibles gemidos.

Hermione la acariciaba íntimamente en un suave vaivén, las caderas de Fleur comenzaron a seguirle el paso, cada vez con un poco más de desesperación. La cercanía no le permitía ver el rostro de la rubia, pero podía sentir las muecas y gemidos ahogados en su propio rostro.

Fleur tomó el antebrazo de la castaña con una de sus manos y tiró de él. Era claro lo que buscaba.

Hermione sonrió antes de ceder al deseo de la francesa. Introdujó dos dedos al mismo tiempo.

Fleur tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió más sonoramente. Su acompañante aprovechó la oportunidad y comenzó a lamer y succionar su cuello, dando pequeñas mordidas de vez en cuando.

La humedad entre las piernas de Fleur era cada vez más abundándote, y el único sonido era la piel de ambas colisionando y los gemidos guturales de la rubia. Hermione se esforzaba por mantener el ritmo y respirar, pero estando tan cerca le era casi imposible tomar una bocanada de aire fresco. Separó su mano tan sólo un instante para agregar un tercer dedo.

La reacción de la rubia fue inmediata y tomó con fuerza uno de sus hombros, clavando las uñas y soltando palabras incoherentes.

Hermione se relamió los labios, estaba determinada a no dejar que el cansancio en su muñeca le impidiera terminar, apoyó su mano sobre su pierna para darle un poco más de fuerza y profundidad a cada embestida. Tomó un ritmo contante.

El pecho de Fleur subía y bajaba cada vez con mayor rapidez. Nuevamente tomó el hombro de la castaña y lo apretó fuertemente, sintió una fuerte mordida sobre su clavícula y fue en ese momento en el que llegó el cúmulo de sensaciones. Sintió que perdía la fuerza en todo su cuerpo, el aire de los pulmones se le escapó en un gemido y su cuerpo entero hormigueaba. No estuvo segura cuanto tiempo pasó en aquella posición, sólo supo que había regresado a la realidad cuando una sensación cálida y de relajación invadió su cuerpo.

Hermione retiró sus dedos, sentía la mano empapada de los jugos de la rubia y a pesar del cansancio de su mano, sonrió con orgullo. Con la otra mano trató de limpiar el sudor de la frente rubia y fue entonces que la otra abrió los ojos. La castaña quedó maravillada con el azul de sus ojos, era como si brillarán en la oscuridad. Pasaron unos segundos, quizás unos minutos antes de que Hermione le diera un casto beso en los labios y con la misma rapidez se separó. Miró unos segundos sus ojos nuevamente antes de decir- Sé mi novia

Y aunque pareciera imposible, los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron más con felicidad. Asintió con la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior tratando de ocultar la sonrisa- Pensé que yo tendría que preguntar

Sin decir nada más, se acurrucó sobre su pecho con una gran sonrisa.

Ninguna supo en qué momento se quedaron dormidas.

* * *

Las despedidas era algo que Hermione NO hacía.

Ni siquiera había asistido a su fiesta de graduación. No era algo que le gustaba hacer, y no porque se considerará una persona sentimental, sino porque, todo lo contrario: No sentía la necesidad de apego que al parecer todos los demás sí.

Siempre le había parecido que las despedidas era parte del ciclo de la vida y de cualquier relación.

Claro, había llorado un par de veces cuando se separó de su ex novia, pero eso era todo.

Nada comparado a la sensación de vacío y un nudo en la garganta, ese momento en el que se inundan los ojos de lágrimas y pasan mil cosas por la cabeza, pero ninguna sale de la boca porque lo único que desea es romper en un llanto incontrolable. Nada como esa sensación de desesperanza al llegar al aeropuerto.

Draco únicamente le había palmeado el hombro y había desaparecido rápidamente. Al parecer él tenía la misma animadversión que Hermione juraba que tenía por las despedidas hasta hace un par de horas.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio, la multitud pasaba alrededor de ellas y el bullicio del aeropuerto era alto, pero para ambas nada existía en ese momento.

Hermione sentía como si estuviera en una especie de cápsula, sus sentidos estaban enfocados en la rubia frente a ella. Desde la calidez de sus manos entrelazadas, el respirar arrítmico, sus ojos azules llenándose de lágrimas con el paso de los segundos, su sonrisa forzada y la forma en la que ondeaban finos mechones rubios.

Aunque a ambas les pareciera un instante, el reloj continuaba su rumbo y la inminente despedida.

El deseo más grande de la castaña era poder detener el tiempo y quizás pensar mejor en sus palabras, en lo que deseaba decir antes de ver a su amada partir. Pero en ese momento no se le venía nada a la cabeza. Sus pensamientos se arremolinaban sin formar algo coherente. Y sabía que el tiempo corría.

Se aclaró la garganta tratando de minimizar el nudo en la garganta. Sintió que Fleur apretaba sus manos entrelazadas, tomó una larga inhalación antes de comenzar a hablar- Entonces…

Dejó la oración al aire, no porque le faltará algo qué decir, sino porque le sobraban.

No podía elegir una sola frase u oración que pudiera explicar lo que estaba sintiendo, algo con qué reconfortar a la mujer frente a ella.

Observó a Fleur soltar una temblorosa exhalación, y al fin dos grandes lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos. Fleur asintió con la cabeza, una mueca triste se había asentado en sus facciones. Hubo un segundo de vacilación, antes de que se arrojará a los brazos de la castaña.

De inmediato se abrazaron con fuerza, Hermione no era capaz de distinguir si era ella o la rubia quién estaba temblando, la abrazó tratando de grabar el aroma de su cabello, la sensación de su cuerpo contra el suyo, la forma en la que sus cuerpos se acoplaban.

Se separó sólo para besar el mentón de la rubia, quién esbozo una triste sonrisa- ¿Hermione? –inquirió la rubia.

Hermione asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza.

Fleur tomó la cara de la castaña entre sus manos y dejó un suave beso en sus labios. Permanecieron con la frente unida, los ojos cerrados, sus narices rozándose y la respiración de la otra chocando en el rostro, ninguna se atrevió a romper esa magia hasta varios minutos después. La rubia asentó otro beso, más fugaz que el primero y al fin se separó.

Esta vez era Hermione quién sentía los ojos inundarse de lágrimas- Te quiero –soltó sin pensar

Fleur se mordió el labio y sonrió levemente- ¿Deberíamos...? -Dejó la pregunta al aire

Y la castaña negó con la cabeza. No deseaba despedirse. Siempre había odiado las despedidas.

Aunque ahora, era por un motivo muy diferente.

Hermione observó como Fleur cerraba los ojos un par de segundos, dejó salir un suspiró antes de volver a abrirlos- Cuídate –dijo al fin la castaña con voz ronca. Soltó las manos que tenía entrelazadas y con la mano izquierda acarició la mejilla de la rubia, limpió una lágrima solitaria. Dibujó el contorno de sus labios con el dedo pulgar, y suavemente dejó caer la mano.

Era la primera vez que no estaban en contacto. Y una sensación de estremecimiento le recorrió a la castaña, dio un paso hacia atrás tomando todo el valor y fuerza de voluntad que tenía.

Fleur abrió la boca, pero con la misma rapidez la cerró.

-Vacaciones de invierno –comentó la castaña y sintió como su rostro sonreía involuntariamente.

El rostro de Fleur también se iluminó, trató de olvidar que faltaban varios meses para ello. Asintió con la cabeza y le dirigió una última mirada antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

Hermione se cruzó de manos, dejó salir un suspiró y sintió la calidez de sus lágrimas brotar con mayor fuerza.

En su mente había un solo pensamiento.

 **Volverían a estar juntas.**

* * *

 _Esta actualización me llevó una infinidad de tiempo._

 _Escribir los últimos cuatro párrafos me llevo como tres meses. Y no quedé muy conforme, pero tenía que terminar esta antes de continuar con demás proyectos._

 _Siempre pensé esto como una trilogía, así que tendrá una continuación y final._

 _Y nada, ¡gracias por seguir leyendo después de todo este tiempo!_

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
